Aria
by LaraPink777
Summary: Una corsa contro il tempo. Fino all'ultimo respiro.
1. Prologo

_I do not own Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. Nickelodeon does. Questa opera non è a scopo di lucro; i diritti delle Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles appartengono alla Nickelodeon._

_**N/A** Questo racconto è ambientato pochi mesi dopo "Buio", ma fa solo vaghi riferimenti a quell'altra mia storia. Quindi non c'è bisogno di conoscere quella per leggere questa._

_Mi sono divertita tantissimo a scriverla, e spero veramente che vi possiate divertire un po' anche voi a leggerla._

_Non mi resta che augurarvi buona lettura! Un abbraccio, LaraPink._

* * *

_Skunk Anansie, My Ugly Boy_

* * *

C'era la luna piena, quella notte, a New York. Illuminava di bianco il profilo delle nuvole, si rifletteva centinaia di volte nelle pozzanghere lasciate dal recente acquazzone.

In una di queste bolle d'acqua, il riflesso si è infranto quando un passo veloce l'ha attraversata. Un piede giovane, parzialmente coperto da una spessa fasciatura che da bianca il fango aveva reso lurida.

Un piede che non apparteneva ad un uomo.

Le quattro giovani tartarughe mutanti si sono fermate silenziose sul bordo del tetto. La brezza marina scuoteva le code delle loro maschere in uno sventolare di blu, rosso e viola. Solo la maschera arancione non si univa al ballo nel vento essendo le sue fasce, chissà perché, più corte.

"Eccoli lì, stanno scaricando qualcosa…" Leonardo si è sporto un po' più dei fratelli ed ha riferito a bassa voce quello che stava succedendo sulla strada, ad una trentina di piedi sotto di loro.

"Riesci a vedere di cosa si tratta?" anche Donatello ha sussurrato.

"No, ma non mi sembra di vedere la cassa col mutageno. Forse non era in quel furgone".

"Maledizione, allora stiamo perdendo tempo per niente". Raffaello stava cominciando a spazientirsi. Come al solito. La nottata si era rilevata infruttuosa. E noiosa. Almeno avessero trovato qualche bot ninja per sgranchirsi un po'…

"Uh, ragazzi, magari non stanno facendo niente di male…" anche Michelangelo era annoiato, ed aveva voglia di tornare a casa. Il pensiero rendeva di minuto in minuto più invitante il trancio di pizza con acciughe, peperoni e fagioli di gelatina che aveva lasciato da parte.

"Certo Mikey, come no. Tutti gli onesti commercianti trattano i loro affari nella zona più buia e malfamata del porto, a quest'ora della notte, portando allegramente sulle spalle… - Donatello si è teso a guardare - delle mitraglie Thompson calibro 45!"

Michelangelo è sempre stato bravissimo a fare le pernacchie sottovoce.

"Anche se non hanno il contenitore, penso che sia meglio vedere cosa stanno facendo. Eventualmente facciamo la solita segnalazione anonima alla polizia. Due di loro stanno entrando in quella struttura. Mikey, Donnie, seguiteli e vedete dove vanno. Io e Raph daremo un'occhiata più da vicino al furgone."

"Cosa intendi per dare un'occhiata più da vicino, Leo?" Raffaello ha fatto un sorriso maligno mentre sbatteva il pugno contro il palmo della mano.

"Non quello che intendi tu. Ci avvicineremo di più e basta. Capito? Niente scontri inutili."

"Ma come? Ci limitiamo a guardarli? E dove sta il divertimento?"

"Raph!"

"Dai Senzapura, scherzavo, non fatti venire una sincope."

Michelangelo e Donatello hanno fatto per allontanarsi.

"State attenti, ragazzi. Se vedete che c'è anche il minimo rischio, abbandonate."

"Leo, dobbiamo seguire due cretini per vedere dove portano due pacchi. Siamo ninja, no?" Donatello ha fatto il risentito; certo, un po' gli faceva piacere che il fratello si preoccupasse per loro, ma il fatto di essere considerato con Michelangelo "la squadra B" non è che lo rendesse molto entusiasta. Dovevano solo fare due salti oltre il cancello e tornare a riferire, no? Effettivamente un gioco da ragazzi.

"Basta che tieni Mikey lontano dalle lattine!" Raffaello storcendo il volto in un ghigno sarcastico ha aggiunto ai fratelli che si allontanavano.

"Ehi!" Michelangelo si è girato stizzito, portando le mani sui fianchi. Ancora quella storia! Solo perché qualche giorno fa aveva accidentalmente calpestato una lattina. Facendo un po' di rumore. Che aveva allertato i Kraang. Che li avevano scoperti. Sparatogli poi addosso di tutto…

"Vieni, Mikey." Donatello stava già balzando sul tetto adiacente, più basso, per arrivare fino a terra.

Le mani verdi della tartaruga fasciata di viola si sono intrecciate a formare un trampolino. Una spinta al piede del fratello, e questi aveva guadagnato agilmente l'alto muro di cinta, sedendosi su a cavalcioni. Usando il suo bo come un'asta da salto, Donatello l'aveva raggiunto.

"Uh, Donnie! Guarda! Che carini!"

"Sì Mikey, prova a svegliarli e poi vedi quanto sono carini. Sono feroci Dobermann, non cuccioli."

Le due silhouette nere si stagliavano contro la luce della luna mentre avanzavano rapide tenendosi in equilibrio come funamboli sulla cima dello stretto muro. Un balzo, e neppure il minimo rumore poteva essere avvertito mentre atterravano sul tetto di uno dei numerosi capannoni interni del complesso.

* * *

"Mettono in moto. Se ne vanno."

"Ah no. Non se la passeranno liscia. Vediamo dove vanno, Leo."

"Mhm…"

"Lancia un rilevatore, Senzapaura! Che aspetti! Possono avere il mutageno!"

"…"

"Ce li ha Donnie, vero?"

L'aria frustrata del leader in blu è stata una risposta più che esaustiva.

"Dannazione! Io non li faccio scappare!" Senza esitazione la tartaruga mascherata in rosso si è lanciata sulla costruzione di fronte e di lì sulla strada, atterrando tra le ombre vicino ai vecchi container. Una capriola, ed aveva già afferrato la maniglia del portellone posteriore del furgone.

"Raph!"

_Stupida testa calda. Lo ammazzo, giuro che lo ammazzo._

Leonardo ha seguito suo malgrado il fratello, è saltato a terra, si è aggrappato con lui al portellone; pochi secondi ed erano già dentro il furgone che faceva manovra, richiudendo il portellone alle loro spalle.

"Raph! Porca miseria, cosa credi di fare!" il fratello maggiore quasi fumava dalla rabbia. Nel buio del cassone ha dato una spinta a Raffaello accanto a lui. Questa volta gliel'avrebbe fatta pagare. Non poteva sempre fare di testa sua. Doveva eseguire i suoi ordini! Lui era il leader, lui aveva la responsabilità della loro sicurezza! Possibile che non lo capiva questo… questo… Lo avrebbe detto a Splinter, lo avrebbe escluso dalla squadra, lo avrebbe…

"Chi ti ha detto di seguirmi?"

"Chi mi ha detto…" Leonardo ha spalancato gli occhi. Si è passato una mano sul viso. _Ok, calmati Leo. Conta fino a dieci._

Niente da fare. Suo fratello era così. Prendere o lasciare. Comunque l'idea non era del tutto sbagliata. Dovevano controllare se il contenitore era là dentro. Un'occhiata veloce e poi fuori. Certo, avrebbe preferito che fosse stato un suo ordine, ma ormai che erano in ballo…

"Fammi luce Raph, vediamo cosa c'è qui dentro."

Alla debole luce del T-phone, decine di casse si presentavano accatastate con ordine. I due fratelli hanno iniziato a cercare la piccola cassetta contenente il recipiente di mutageno che avevano visto quella notte.

"Niente, qui non c'è. Dannazione!" Raffaello ha sussurrato l'imprecazione mollando un piccolo colpo ad una delle casse.

"Beh, visto che siamo qui guardiamo cosa stanno trasportando questi galantuomini." Così dicendo Leonardo ha sfilato il piccolo coltello inserito nell'impugnatura della katana che portava sulla schiena, ed ha iniziato a forzare il coperchio di una delle casse, mentre il fratello continuava a fargli luce. Con un crack, il coperchio si è sollevato abbastanza da inserirci la mano ed aprirlo del tutto.

All'interno della cassa, decine di piccoli involucri chiusi con del nastro adesivo.

"Cosa diavolo…" ha iniziato Raffaello.

Leonardo ha guardato per un attimo il fratello, alzando la fronte perplesso, e poi ha inserito il coltellino dentro un pacchetto, provocando un piccolo foro. Ritirando la lama, dal buco è fuoriuscita una piccola quantità di polvere bianca.

"E'…" Raffaello ha guardato la polvere, poi il fratello, poi nuovamente la polvere. Può essere? Non ne aveva mai visto prima… Ma le probabilità erano tutte che fosse…

"Droga."

"Sei sicuro?"

"E che cavolo ne so, Raph? Vuoi che l'assaggi?"

"Sì, come se lo capiresti…"

"Sicuro non può essere zucchero a velo."

"Wow, Senzapaura, che battutona. La prossima volta dimmelo che mi preparo!"

I due fratelli hanno guardato perplessi il contenuto della cassa. Ne stavano vedendo tante, negli ultimi mesi, ma questa ancora gli mancava. Non che s'illudessero di non doverci mai fare i conti. Lo spaccio a New York era all'ordine del giorno.

"Che merda."

"Perfettamente d'accordo, Raph."

"Spacchiamo il muso ai due davanti e li impacchettiamo per la polizia?"

Leonardo ci ha pensato su. Questo non era il loro campo. Questa non era la loro lotta. Forse la cosa migliore da fare era seguire il consiglio di Raph, consegnare i due delinquenti alla giustizia, recuperare Donnie e Mikey e tornare a casa. Sensei sicuramente li aspettava.

E loro avevano davanti altre lunghe notti di ricerca del mutageno e lotta contro il Piede. Adesso poi che Shredder aveva fatto tribolare tanto la loro famiglia nei mesi scorsi, Leonardo sentiva più forte in lui il sentimento di rivalsa. Quell'infame aveva rapito e picchiato i suoi fratelli, aveva drogato e plagiato Mikey, Donnie era quasi morto e lui stesso aveva faticato ad uscire dalla sua sindrome… Ma questo era passato, meglio non pensarci.

Sì, finire subito questa faccenda sarebbe stata forse la cosa più logica da fare. Come leader e protettore dei suoi fratelli. Ma d'altronde sapeva anche che far arrestare questi due spacciatori non avrebbe portato molti danni all'organizzazione che diffondeva in città quella schifezza. Il suo onore gli imponeva di fare qualcosa di più.

"No, Raph. Ormai che siamo qui scopriamo dove vanno. Vediamo quello che fanno e poi troviamo un modo per farne arrestare il più possibile."

"E magari gli spacchiamo il muso lo stesso."

"Raph!" Leonardo ha roteato gli occhi. Suo fratello è così. Prendere o lasciare.


	2. Sfortuna

_The Cave Singers, Black Leaf_

* * *

"Cos'è questo posto, Donnie?" la tartaruga mascherata in arancione ha sussurrato al fratello che procedeva silenzioso al suo fianco.

"Sembrerebbe un vecchio complesso industriale di produzione alimentare… forse anche un vecchio macello. Ma deve essere abbandonato da almeno trent'anni."

"E allora cosa ci fanno questi uomini qui?"

"E' per questo che li stiamo seguendo, Mikey!"

Alcune luci si intravedevano nel magazzino davanti a loro.

"A me non sembra tanto abbandonato, Donnie."

"Forse è diventato il covo di qualche organizzazione criminale. Stiamo attenti. Non penso che quei due brutti ceffi laggiù si stiamo facendo una passeggiata con dei pacchetti in mano. Vediamo cosa fanno e dove li portano e poi torniamo da Leo e Raph."

Hanno continuato a seguire i due uomini a distanza, restando il più possibile nascosti nell'ombra, muovendosi veloci, silenziosi. Perfetti ninja. Non un suono, non un passo falso.

Ma nella vita la bravura a volte non basta. Puoi allenarti tutti i giorni, puoi essere il migliore, puoi evitare ogni errore. Ma se non hai anche una buona dose di fortuna, le cose prima o poi si metteranno male.

E così, proprio nel momento peggiore, si è aperta quella porta. Proprio mentre attraversavano l'unico pezzo illuminato e privo di protezioni di tutta la complessa struttura, pensando che fosse statisticamente improbabile che giusto in quei pochi secondi si aprisse una porta, dato che finora non se n'era aperta nessuna.

"Ehi, ma cosa…" la voce dell'uomo li ha fatti girare. Dalla porta sono usciti quattro, no cinque, sei uomini. Tutti armati.

Questa specie di uomini, prima spara, e poi si chiede a cosa diavolo ha sparato. Donatello e Michelangelo non hanno aspettato che finissero di puntare le pistole e le mitragliette prima di iniziare a correre in quella che Raffaello avrebbe chiamato fuga disonorevole ma Donatello definiva piuttosto ritirata strategica.

"Corri, Mikey!" ma Michelangelo già correva accanto a lui quando i primi colpi hanno rotto il silenzio della notte.

Le pallottole sibilavano spaventosamente vicine alla sua testa, mentre Donatello sperava nella cattiva mira dei loro aggressori. Correndo veloci tra le raffiche di mitra, hanno svoltato l'angolo che è esploso in una miriade di schegge di cemento. Al rumore degli spari si stava sommando adesso quello di grida rabbiose e del latrare dei cani.

La struttura era vasta e complessa. Edifici di tutte le fogge e dimensioni, scale di ferro, vecchie vetture, rugginosi macchinari abbandonati. Su tutti piovevano i proiettili, producendo tintinnanti scintille.

Un enorme fabbricato presentava delle grandi finestre rotte, in alto. Velocissimi, nella speranza di seminare gli inseguitori, i due mutanti si sono arrampicati sullo scheletro di un camion, e poi da lì diritti nella finestra. All'interno il vecchio soffitto a vetri permetteva il passaggio della luce dei potenti fari che adesso illuminavano il complesso. Donatello procedeva di pochi passi Michelangelo su una fatiscente passerella di ferro, che attraversava un sistema di nastri trasportatori.

Una raffica di proiettili si è infranta su una grande sega circolare arrugginita.

"Ci sono ancora dietro!"

"Svelto, Mikey, svelto!"

Le due tartarughe con una serie di salti sono scesi dalla passerella per addentrarsi tra le attrezzature in disuso dello stabilimento. Michelangelo si stava chiedendo come faceva a mettersi sempre in questi casini. Questa volta almeno non era colpa sua! E pensare che c'era la pizza a casa che lo aspettava…

Ancora una pioggia di piombo. Vicina, vicinissima. Donatello avrebbe giurato che i proiettili fossero passati a pochi millimetri dal suo carapace, proprio tra lui e Michelangelo. Diverse squadre armate erano entrate nel fabbricato, che aveva delle grandi aperture su ogni lato. Lì dentro era un vero labirinto, pieno di stanze, corridoi, sovrapassaggi e scale.

Di fermare a combattere non se ne parlava. I nemici erano troppi, e dotati di armi da fuoco. Bisognava scappare, seminarli. Sperando di girare l'angolo e non ritrovarsi uno squadrone davanti.

Mentre i fuggitivi si infilavano tra i vecchi macchinari, hanno avuto l'impressione che il manipolo di inseguitori alle loro spalle si fosse distanziato; forse erano riusciti a seminarli in quel fatiscente dedalo industriale.

Ma all'improvviso, i due giovani mutanti si sono bloccati di colpo. Delle voci e dei passi concitati si avvertivano davanti a loro, proprio dietro l'angolo. Erano in trappola!

I due fratelli si sono guardati un attimo, ansimanti, occhi allargati dall'adrenalina. Tornare indietro con l'altissima probabilità di rincontrare l'altro manipolo o… sperare che la porta nel muro di fianco a loro fosse aperta.

Donatello non ha perso un secondo, si è aggrappato alla pesante ed arrugginita maniglia di ferro ed ha tirato. Era aperta.

Con gli occhi ha ordinato a Michelangelo di entrare; il fratello mascherato in arancione ha esitato appena un secondo con la mano appoggiata al bordo della porta: dentro era buio come l'inferno, come la cella in cui mesi fa era rimasto rinchiuso per tre giorni… Ma poi è entrato e Donatello lo ha seguito richiudendo velocemente la porta alle sue spalle. Dentro vi era il nero assoluto, e l'aria puzzava di rinchiuso in modo disgustoso.

In silenzio dietro la porta, col cuore che batteva nelle tempie, le due tartarughe si sono messe ad ascoltare il rumore dei nemici al di fuori.

_Fai che passino, fai che non ci abbiano visto…_

Donatello ha appoggiato la testa alla porta, ha sentito gli uomini avvicinarsi, li ha sentiti gridare, erano proprio davanti… e poi, tirando un sospiro di sollievo, li ha sentiti allontanarsi.

Ha lasciato passare qualche secondo, poi ha cercato nel buio la mano di Mikey, al suo fianco (era un po' umida e appiccicosa, Donatello ha preferito non chiedersi quale schifezze il fratellino avesse toccato) e lo ha tirato.

"Andiamo, sono passati."

L'altra mano ha cercato la maniglia, al buio. Eccola. L'ha girata. Tirata. Girata ancora. Niente.

Un groppo alla gola iniziava a formarsi nella tartaruga più alta. Girando più volte fino in fondo la maniglia, l'impressione era che il meccanismo interno si muovesse a vuoto. Donatello ha deglutito. La maniglia era rotta.

"Che succede Donnie? Andiamo!" La voce di Michelangelo al suo fianco era un sussurro ansioso.

Donatello ha continuato a girare e tirare. C'era il pericolo che i nemici tornassero sui loro passi da un momento all'altro. Niente da fare, la porta non si apriva.

_Apriti apriti apriti apriti…_

Michelangelo ha capito che qualcosa non andava.

"Donnie?"

"Non si apre, Mikey, dannazion…"

Adesso la tartaruga tirava forte. Inutile prenderla a spallate, la porta era di pesantissimo metallo e si apriva verso l'interno.

"Non… non si apre? Come…"

"Non si apre, Mikey. Siamo chiusi dentro."

Donatello aveva bisogno di fare un po' di luce, per ispezionare l'ambiente circostante. Sperava ci fosse un'altra uscita, o di poter almeno trovare qualcosa per cercare di forzare la porta.

Alla debole luce dello schermo del suo T-phone, quello che invece ha visto gli ha fatto cadere le braccia.

Non solo la stanza era completamente vuota e priva di altre aperture, ma non era neppure una vera stanza, quanto piuttosto uno sgabuzzino, anzi no… una cella frigorifera! Le pareti leggermente scanalate non lasciavano dubbi, così come i ganci da macellaio appesi al soffitto. Era una vecchia cella frigorifera industriale in disuso da molti anni, a giudicare dall'aria puzzolente che sapeva di muffa, polvere e metallo arrugginito.

Michelangelo si è guardato intorno allibito; la situazione gli sembrava comica e tragica assieme: si erano chiusi in un vecchio frigorifero!

"Cioè, Donnie, fammi capire: ci siamo messi in trappola da soli?"

Donatello non riusciva a crederci: che situazione assurda! Rinchiusi in quello spazietto senza possibilità di fuga e col pericolo che da un momento all'altro potessero essere scoperti e…, no, meglio non pensarci. Inoltre era colpa sua! Lui aveva indicato a Mikey di entrare per quella porta! Aveva messo anche il suo fratellino nei pasticci.

A quel punto non aveva altra scelta che chiamare Leonardo e Raffaello ed aspettare il loro soccorso. Certo non gli piaceva l'idea di farli entrare in quel covo di vipere, ed inoltre si figurava già le abbondanti prese in giro da parte dei suoi fratelli maggiori. Bella figura dei fessi che ci avevano fatto! Già Leo e Raph si sentivano due spanne sopra a loro, dopo questa poi… Raph l'avrebbe preso per il culo per il resto della vita, lo sapeva.

Con un sospiro, ha toccato nuovamente il pulsante del T-phone, visto che nel frattempo il display si era oscurato.

"Mikey, dobbiamo farci venire a prendere."

"Cosa? Che figura di m-"

"Sì. Preferiresti restare qui? Dobbiamo…"

Donatello si è bloccato, congelato. Il telefonino non presentava neppure una tacca. Non prendeva.

Una goccia di sudore è scesa gelida sul suo collo, solleticando appena la sua cicatrice. Certo. Erano all'interno di un frigorifero fatto di spesso metallo, cosa pretendeva? Valeva la pena fare un ultimo tentativo, ma senza troppa speranza.

"Mikey, passami il tuo telefono."

"Perché?"

"Me lo passi, per favore?"

"N…non ce l'ho, Donnie. L'ho dimenticato a casa. Ma perché il tuo…" Michelangelo iniziava a capire. "Non c'è campo, vero?"

"No."

Alla fioca luce del display, i due fratelli si sono guardati negli occhi. Michelangelo ha increspato un mezzo sorriso. "Ci siamo ficcati proprio in un bel casino, eh? Adesso che facciamo, genio?"

"Dobbiamo aspettare che vengano a cercarci. Non credo che ci vorrà molto. Appena vedranno che non torniamo sicuramente entreranno in allarme." Certo, li avrebbero messi in pericolo. Donatello si sentiva lo stomaco chiudersi in un pugno al pensiero. Non solo non erano stati d'aiuto, ma avrebbero messo in difficoltà anche Leo e Raph.

"E come faranno a trovarci?"

Michelangelo non aveva tutti i torti. La struttura era grandissima, e loro si erano nascosti in un posto davvero poco visibile. Non potevano sicuramente gridare aiuto, col rischio di farsi scoprire da quei delinquenti. I loro fratelli, fermo restando che fossero riusciti a non farsi scoprire, ci avrebbero messo un po' a trovarli.

Magari sarebbe passata qualche ora.

E lì dentro l'aria era davvero pessima. Sporca e nauseabonda. L'aria…

Un pensiero è esploso nella testa della tartaruga mascherata in viola.

Sempre facendosi luce con una mano, ha afferrato il suo bo da dietro le sue spalle con l'altra. Per farlo si è dovuto chinare, il soffitto era troppo basso.

Ora, il suo bo misurava esattamente 181,8 centimetri. L'ha tenuto in senso verticale, per notare che non arrivava al soffitto per una ventina di centimetri. Quindi due metri di altezza. Donatello ha ripetuto l'operazione per la distanza tra la porta e la parete di fondo. Stesso risultato, circa due metri. Ha quindi tentato di distendere le braccia. No, era più stretto. Un braccio aperto e l'altro piegato al gomito più una dozzina di centimetri. Circa un metro e mezzo.

Donatello ha fatto velocemente i conti. I loro polmoni avevano la forma ed il volume di quelli umani, ed erano come quelli dentro la cassa toracica. Non poteva sapere esattamente se il loro consumo d'aria fosse identico a quello degli uomini, ma poiché i loro organi interni erano molto più simili a quelli umani che a quelli delle tartarughe, ha supposto di sì. Avevano quindi circa venti ore d'aria, prima che la concentrazione di anidride carbonica diventasse letale. Di quell'aria stantia e quasi irrespirabile. Quindi forse anche meno.

Una piccola e strisciante paura si stava facendo largo nella sua testa. Donatello l'ha scacciata in un angolo. I loro fratelli li avrebbero trovati prima, molto prima.

Sperava.


	3. Responsabilità

_The Temper Trap, Down River_

* * *

Raffaello era seduto sulle casse nel vagone del furgoncino, braccia incrociate, occhi chiusi. Aspettava. Primo o poi sarebbero arrivati a destinazione, dovunque essa fosse, ed avrebbero scoperto il covo di questi luridi vermi.

Questa gente lo disgustava. Per denaro, non esitavano a mettere a repentaglio la salute degli altri. Una sera aveva pestato uno spacciatore che aveva cercato di vendere il suo veleno a due bambini. Due bambini, diavolo! Avranno avuto sì e no dieci anni. Ricorda ancora il sorriso viscido di quell'uomo. E la fatica che aveva dovuto fare per fermarsi dopo averlo solo stordito un po' quando avrebbe voluto rompergli tutti i denti. Sperava che adesso fosse a marcire in galera, e di non doverselo ritrovare troppo presto tra i piedi.

In questi pochi mesi aveva incontrato davvero il peggio dell'umanità. Il maestro Splinter non lo aveva preparato abbastanza a questo. Gli aveva sì sempre detto che l'uomo può essere capace di atrocità inimmaginabili. Il loro nemico, Shredder, ne era un esempio lampante. Ma la notte di New York celava le parti più nere dell'animo umano.

Raffaello ad ogni incontro ha indurito un po' di più il suo cuore. Due uomini che avevano cercato di violentare una ragazza. Un gruppo di razzisti che hanno bastonato un barbone. Il ragazzo che ha picchiato a sangue la fidanzata. Il ladro che ha accoltellato quel giovane.

E poi i "mostri" per gli umani, erano lui ed i suoi fratelli…

No, non si era preparato a questo. Ma adesso non poteva farne a meno. Ogni volta che fermava un crimine, che pestava un balordo, che assicurava alla giustizia un assassino, si sentiva bene, sentiva di aver fatto un po' di ordine in questo mondo.

Un mondo che non lo avrebbe mai accettato, ma che era anche il _suo_ mondo, che lo volesse o meno. Lui si sentiva un newyorkese, parlava addirittura con l'accento newyorkese. E si sentiva americano, amava la sua nazione. E un po'anche giapponese, come suo padre. Sì. In fondo il suo cuore, e il suo spirito, erano in relazione col mondo degli umani.

Ma lui non era umano. Non sarebbe mai stato umano. Lui non avrebbe mai potuto assistere ad una partita degli Yankees, né mangiare un cheeseburger da McDonald's, né farsi una passeggiata al tramonto sull'Orchard Beach…

"Mi chiedo come mai Donnie e Mikey non si siano ancora fatti sentire." La voce di Leonardo ha interrotto il flusso di pensieri.

"Mhm, vero. A quest'ora dovrebbero essere tornati dalla loro ricognizione."

"Infatti, strano. Non credo che se ne siano andati a casa. Adesso li chiamo io, anche perché dovranno venire a prenderci appena scopriamo il covo di questi signori. Ci siamo allontanati troppo. Siamo in cammino da quasi un'ora, e non ho intenzione di rifarmi la strada al ritorno a piedi."

Detto questo, Leonardo ha tirato fuori il T-phone ed ha selezionato il numero di Donatello; Raffaello ha alzato un sopracciglio quando ha visto l'aria perplessa del leader in blu. Iniziava a spuntare il seme del timore che i suoi fratelli minori avessero incontrato qualche problema.

"Che succede? Non risponde?"

"No. Ho provato a chiamare Donnie e risulta irraggiungibile. Adesso provo con Mikey".

_Questa non è propriamente una bella notizia. Ma non farti prendere dall'ansia, Raph. I telefoni a volte fanno i capricci._

Raffaello si è subito rilassato quando ha visto che Leonardo gli ha fatto un cenno rassicurante. "Squilla".

_Dicevo io. Stupide macchinette…_

* * *

_"Rodrigo, non è te che amo, ma il tuo fratello gemello… Zap… dimagrirete di dieci libre in una settimana con queste pillol…zap…senti solo? Hai bisogno d'amore? Chiama il numero in sovr…"_

Splinter ha schiacciato disgustato il pulsante rosso del telecomando. A quest'ora della notte centinaia di canali ma niente di vedibile. Aveva sperato di trovare un bel classico di Ford o Leone o meglio ancora Kurosawa…

Tanto di andare a letto neanche a parlarne. I suoi figli tardavano anche questa notte. Ancora non era riuscito a togliersi dal petto la paura che aveva provato qualche mese fa quando temeva di aver perso Michelangelo. Erano stati i momenti peggiori della sua vita dopo la morte dell'amata Tang Shen. Per fortuna anche questa volta tutto si era risolto, ed i suoi figli erano tornati alle loro responsabilità più determinati e più forti di prima.

Quindi lui stasera si sforzava di ordinare al suo animo di finirla con quest'ansia. Iniziava a trovarla ridicola ed anche un po' disonorevole. Avevano tardato anche due giorni fa, perché si erano scontrati con i Kraang. Riuscendone come sempre vincenti.

Il suo cuore di padre era gonfio d'orgoglio. Aveva allenato i suoi figli per difendersi da un nemico, ed essi erano diventati i protettori della città. Lottavano addirittura contro delle creature di un'altra dimensione. Erano guerrieri onorevoli, che servivano il bene. Sì, era davvero fiero di loro. Tra qualche anno non avrebbero più avuto bisogno del suo insegnamento.

Questo pensiero era però agrodolce. Sapeva che era giusto che fosse così. I figli devono superare i padri. Ma ricordava ancora la prima volta che Leonardo era riuscito a batterlo durante l'allenamento, poco prima di incontrare il Re dei Topi. Lui dopo aveva ascoltato di nascosto i commenti dei suoi figli. E quel "forse presto non avremo più bisogno che ci alleni" di Michelangelo gli aveva fatto un po' male…

Si è alzato per tornare in camera sua quando all'improvviso il suo udito finissimo ha sentito un piccolo rumore. Una specie di ronzio. Ha mosso le orecchie, cercando di identificare la fonte del rumore. Veniva dalla cucina. Splinter si è avvicinato per indagare.

Ha acceso la luce, tutto sembrava in ordine. Il piano centrale che fungeva da tavolo era stato sgomberato e pulito dopo che avevano finito di cenare. Anche questa sera avevano mangiato il cibo preferito di Michelangelo, la pizza. Tutti i suoi figli però la adoravano. Sembrava che questo alimento fosse diventato la loro dieta base. Un paio di scatoli di pizza erano rimasti sul ripiano sopra il forno. Il suono continuava, e sembrava venire proprio da quel ripiano. Splinter si è avvicinato, perplesso. Cosa poteva fare quel rumore? Possibile che venisse da… gli scatoli della pizza?

Splinter accigliato ha aperto uno scatolo. Non è riuscito a trattenere una piccola risata. Questa doveva essere opera di Michelangelo, ne era sicuro.

Nello scatolo insieme ad una fetta di pizza vi era uno dei loro T-Phone, che vibrava in chiamata.

Sì. Era proprio il T-Phone di Michelangelo. Il suo solito adorabile e pasticcione figlio mascherato in arancione. Solo lui poteva dimenticare un telefono in uno scatolo della pizza!

Splinter ha visto che la chiamata veniva da Leonardo: una sua buffa foto illuminava il display; ha risposto.

"_Moshi moshi*_."

"_Eh… Maestro? Sei tu?_"

"Sì. Dimmi Leonardo."

"_Io…Quindi Donnie e Mikey sono tornati a casa?_"

"No, non ancora. Michelangelo ha dimenticato il suo telefono in… in cucina. C'è qualche problema?"

"_Sono con Raph, abbiamo scoperto un traffico di droga. Siamo nascosti in un furgoncino per vedere dove si dirige. Abbiamo lasciato Donnie e Mikey in un vecchio complesso di fabbricati al porto, e non riesco a contattare Donnie…_"

Un piccolo fremito d'ansia ha scosso la colonna vertebrale del mutante fino all'ultimo anello della coda. I suoi ragazzi si stavano cacciando nei guai ancora una volta? Addirittura si stavano immischiando in un traffico di droga. Forse avrebbe dovuto fare loro un discorsetto sulla necessità di non correre troppo, con la loro smania di sistemare tutti i mali del mondo… No, no. Come al solito Leonardo si stava comportando in modo maturo e responsabile. Se avevano scoperto un'attività illegale avevano le capacità quindi la responsabilità di scoprire e denunciare i malfattori.

Leonardo ha sentito il bisogno di tranquillizzare suo padre, ed anche un po' sé stesso.

"_Avranno avuto un problema col T-phone. Quando tornano puoi dirgli di contattarci, Sensei?_"

"Va bene, ma state attenti, figlio mio. E raccomanda a Raffaello di non ingaggiare battaglia se non ce n'è bisogno, va bene?"

"_Certamente Sensei. A dopo._"

* * *

Terminata la telefonata Leonardo e Raffaello si sono guardati dando vita a quella conversazione senza parole che solo i fratelli possono avere.

_Dove diavolo sono Donnie e Mikey?_

Leonardo iniziava a sentirsi in colpa per averli inviati da soli dentro quella struttura; non era che una semplice perlustrazione, ma forse aveva sbagliato a dividere la squadra. Sensei gli aveva detto una volta che un leader non prende decisioni giuste o sbagliate ma fa solo delle scelte; ma le sue scelte pesavano sulla sicurezza dei suoi fratelli, e lui a volte temeva di non essere forte abbastanza da gestire tutto ciò.

Raffaello da parte sua ha sempre sentito intensamente la responsabilità per la protezione dei suoi fratelli minori. Soprattutto nei confronti di Mikey. Il fratellino che a volte lo faceva uscire pazzo. Al quale spesso avrebbe voluto chiudere la bocca con lo scotch. Ma guai a chi lo toccava. Ancora fremeva di rabbia al ricordo di quanto Shredder l'aveva colpito; un giorno gliel'avrebbe fatta pagare.

* * *

_* Espressione con cui si risponde al telefono in Giappone._


	4. Sangue

_Three Days Grace, Never Too Late_

* * *

Era passata appena un'ora da quando erano rimasti chiusi in quello spazio angusto, ma Donatello già si sentiva impazzire. Alla debole luce del display del T-phone aveva perlustrato ogni millimetro della cella, aveva cercato di scalfire ogni punto con la sua naginata, ed aveva tentato invano di smontare la pesante maniglia di ferro.

Ogni tanto controllava il telefono, senza farsi tante illusioni. Dovevano solo aspettare. E sperare.

Ancora non riusciva a capacitarsi di come avessero fatto a cacciarsi in questa situazione paradossale. L'odore di rinchiuso aveva iniziato a nausearlo fortemente. Quell'aria densa, appiccicosa, sporca, pizzicava la gola ed irritava le vie respiratorie.

Lui e Mikey avevano smesso di parlare. Seduti vicini, con la schiena contro la parete, nell'oscurità più totale, sembrava che non avessero niente da dirsi.

Che il fratellino stesse così zitto e tranquillo a Donatello sembrava un po' strano. Non era da lui. Si era ormai ripreso dalla brutta disavventura con Shredder, ed era tornato il solito Mikey chiacchierone, tirascherzi e combinaguai. Solo raramente, soprattutto la sera, una nuvola sembrava offuscare per un attimo i suoi luminosi occhi azzurri, ma quando Donatello se ne accorgeva il viso del fratellino tornava ad illuminarsi del suo più furbastro ed accattivante sorriso.

Adesso però del fratello minore si sentiva solo il pesante respiro. L'aria maleodorante che entrava ed usciva dalla sua bocca un po' rumorosamente. Forse troppo rumorosamente…

Che avesse paura? Forse la paura del buio che lo atterriva da bambino? Quando Donatello poco prima gli aveva chiesto se volesse che fosse tenuta sempre accesa la luce del display, Michelangelo aveva risposto di no con veemenza. Ma forse mentiva.

Donatello iniziava a stare scomodo. Stare seduti appoggiati ad una superficie dura, se sulla schiena ti ritrovi il guscio simile a quello di una tartaruga, non è il massimo. Ha teso un po' le braccia appoggiandosi sul pavimento ai suoi lati per distendere i muscoli indolenziti. Ma ha ritirato disgustato la mano destra quando le sua dita hanno toccato qualcosa di umido e viscido.

"Ma cosa…"

Liquido? Da dove veniva? Era sicuro che non ci fosse, prima. Ha acceso nuovamente il display per ispezionare il pavimento dove aveva appena appoggiato la mano, lo stretto spazio tra lui e Mikey.

Sì, vi era del liquido. Un liquido scuro. Olio? Ha illuminato il volto di Michelangelo per vedere se anche lui si fosse accorto della cosa.

Michelangelo ha sbattuto un po' gli occhi, accecato dalla luce. Non aveva la maschera.

Perché suo fratello si era tolto la maschera?

"Mikey? Che succede? Che fine ha fatto la tua maschera?"

"Uh, niente Donnie. L'ho tolta…"

"L'hai tolta?" Donatello ha sentito un piccolo campanello d'allarme nella testa. Il fratello non gliela stava raccontando giusta.

Facendosi luce ha iniziato a guardarlo meglio. Michelangelo ansimava leggermente, la sua fronte era imperlata di piccole goccioline di sudore, i suoi occhi sembravano un po' offuscati ed avevano quello sguardo inconfondibile di quando gli stava nascondendo qualcosa. Lo sguardo che l'aveva tradito più volte quando combinava qualche disastro nel suo laboratorio e poi cercava di occultare i danni.

Appena Donatello col telefono è sceso a far luce sul resto del corpo del fratello, per poco non gli è preso un colpo. Legata al braccio sinistro di Michelangelo, c'era la sua maschera arancione.

Intrisa di sangue.

Il sangue aveva imbrattato tutto il braccio in rossi arabeschi e gocciolava piano dal gomito al pavimento, dove aveva formato una piccola pozza.

Donatello ha sentito il suo respiro bloccarsi in gola. Ha sussultato, scioccato, mentre la preoccupazione e la rabbia iniziavano a salirgli alla testa.

"MIKEY! - non ha potuto fare a meno di alzare la voce più del dovuto. - Ma tu sei ferito! Tu… tu…"

"Calma Donn-"

"Tu sei ferito! Sanguini!"

"Non è niente, fratello."

"Non è niente? NON E' NIENTE?" Donatello iniziava ad essere furioso. A differenza di Raph, lui non si arrabbiava quasi mai. Ma quando capitava era davvero, davvero un momento nefasto. Michelangelo, il suo fratellino, era stato ferito. E glielo aveva tenuto nascosto per più di un ora! E lui sanguinava, lui…

"Perche non me l'hai detto? PERCHE'?"

"Calmati Donnie! Non gridare, possono sentirti!" Gli occhi di Michelangelo esprimevano senso di colpa, paura, e sofferenza. "Non volevo farti spaventare, non è una cosa grave, mi curerai quando arriveremo a casa…"

Donatello ha fatto un profondo respiro, per calmarsi.

"Fammi vedere." L'ordine è stato freddo ed inderogabile.

Tenendo il T-phone tra i denti, Donatello ha slacciato la maschera del fratello ad ha esaminato la ferita. Michelangelo ha dato un lieve gemito. Un foro netto e scuro segnava la parte posteriore del braccio. Un proiettile di piccolo calibro aveva perforato il tricipite per fermarsi nell'omero. Il sangue sgorgava ancora dalla ferita, ma molto lentamente. La pelle intorno alla lesione iniziava ad essere rossa e gonfia.

Ci mancava anche questa. La situazione stava andando di male in peggio.


	5. Fuoco

_BRMC, Beat the Devil's Tatto_

* * *

Era stato facile uscire dal furgoncino senza essere visti. L'autista e l'altro uomo avevano parcheggiato in un capannone che fungeva da garage, dove furgoni simili aspettavano in fila illuminati dalla luce della luna che entrava dalle finestre in alto. Molti di questi veicoli portavano serigrafato il nome di una famosa ditta petrolchimica di New York.

Leonardo ha indicato al fratello alcune piccole casse, identiche a quella che avevano aperto, impilate accanto al furgoncino. Raffaello ha annuito: questa azienda non era quello che sembrava.

I due fratelli hanno iniziato ad ispezionare il magazzino di fianco al garage, attenti a non farsi notare dalle persone, apparentemente lavoratori del turno di notte, che si aggiravano nell'immensa struttura.

"Producono contenitori di plastica".

"Si, Leo. Come quello che hai sciolto l'altro giorno. Complimenti, il covo puzza ancora come un copertone bruciato."

"Scusa, ma non è tutta colpa mia, – ha bisbigliato Leonardo aprendo una porta che immetteva in una specie di grande laboratorio chimico – avevo visto Mikey usarlo nel forno a microonde…"

"Ma non sui fornelli, Senzapaura. Segui il mio consiglio. Tu meno entri in cucina, meglio è." Raffaello si è guardato intorno. Il posto era gremito di macchinari, tavoli contenenti bottiglie, pipette e contenitori di vetro; cisterne contenenti qualche specie di liquido ammiccavano col rombetto rosso del simbolo del materiale infiammabile. Luci rosse intermittenti illuminavano l'ambiente in modo sinistro, e qualche apparecchiatura in funzione ronzava rumorosamente.

"Abbiamo visto abbastanza." Leonardo si è girato verso il fratello indicando una porta dalla parte opposta a dove erano entrati. "Questa è apparentemente un'industria che lavora con sostanze chimiche. Cerchiamo di uscire il più velocemente possibile da qui e poi chiamiamo per farci venire a prendere. Dobbiamo subito fare un pacchetto anonimo alla polizia col panetto di droga che hai preso e farli venire ad esaminare questo posto."

Avevano quasi raggiunto l'altro lato della sala quando improvvisamente si è accesa una forte luce. Pochi secondi dopo, la porta verso la quale si stavano dirigendo si è aperta per far entrare un paio di uomini vestiti di nero.

Leonardo e Raffaello si sono irrigiditi ed hanno estratto le armi.

_Oh oh…_

"…e quindi ha detto Joe…" L'uomo, basso e tarchiato, si è fermato di botto alla vista delle due tartarughe.

"Cosa diavolo sono?" il compagno al suo fianco, dalle fattezze ispaniche, ha subito alzato il mitra che teneva appeso al fianco.

"Non qui dentro, idiota!" l'uomo tarchiato gli ha abbassato il mitra con un colpo, mentre faceva un cenno con l'altra mano a mostrare le piccole cisterne della sala. "Vuoi farci saltare in aria?"

Le due tartarughe non hanno fatto in tempo ad evitare che questi schiacciasse un bottone nel comunicatore al suo fianco. Subito un forte allarme ha iniziato ad echeggiare nella struttura.

"Si aprono le danze!" ha sogghignato Raffaello mentre colpiva con il manico del suo sai la testa dell'ispanico che aveva tirato fuori un inutile manganello.

"Ne sentivi la mancanza, no Raph?" Leonardo ha schivato un colpo di pugnale dall'uomo basso per poi assestargli dei colpi ai fianchi con entrambi i manici delle katana.

"Torniamo al garage!" ha continuato Leonardo. Le due tartarughe hanno iniziato a correre verso la porta da dove erano entrate. "A questo punto cerchiamo di prendere un mezzo di trasporto."

Ma non hanno fatto in tempo a raggiungere la prima entrata che da questa si sono riversati nella stanza una decina di energumeni. Altrettanti stavano arrivando dalla porta dall'altra parte.

"Per essere una fabbrica, sembra che abbia un suo esercito" ha detto il leader in blu al fratello che adesso si era messo alle sue spalle, guscio contro guscio.

"Era destino che dovevamo spaccare qualche muso, Senzapaura."

Gli uomini della sorveglianza hanno attaccato tutti insieme. Raph ha schivato un colpo di accetta, e ruotando su sé stesso ha mollato un calcio all'inguine dell'uomo; ha schivato altri affondi e colpito con i manici delle sai i due uomini più vicini a lui. Con la coda dell'occhio ha visto Leonardo fare un salto mortale ed atterrare sulla testa di altri due malcapitati.

Raffaello ha fatto un paio di finte e si è divincolato per dividere il gruppo di assalitori.

"Che cosa siete, mostri?" Uno spilungone dai denti sporgenti e dagli occhi di ghiaccio ha sibilato tentando di affondare il suo pugnale.

"Ma ti sei visto? Ti credi bello?" Raffaello gli ha assestato un calcio in faccia mentre afferrato un contenitore di vetro su un tavolo lo stava fracassando in testa all'uomo di colore che aveva cercato di colpirlo con una manganellata.

Con colpi, calci e scivolate ne aveva messo fuori gioco altri tre. Si è rialzato da terra per vedere l'ulteriore avversario che gli si parava davanti. O meglio il suo stomaco. Era enorme. Superava abbondantemente i due metri di altezza. Braccia come tronchi d'albero. Raffaello ha alzato la testa per vedere lì in alto due piccoli occhi a mandorla su un volto enorme e squadrato. Non ha potuto evitare di deglutire. Poi ha caricato un pugno con tutta la sua forza, e l'ha assestato nel petto di quel colosso.

Gli è sembrato di aver colpito un muro. Il gigante non si è smosso di un millimetro. Ma in cambio con un manrovescio ha fatto volare la tartaruga mascherata in rosso di diversi metri.

Raffaello ha spazzato col suo corpo un tavolo da tutti i contenitori, le centrifughe, i fornetti ed i macchinari vari che vi si trovavano sopra per poi finire a sbattere dolorosamente contro una cisterna di ferro. Ha scosso la testa per riprendersi dallo stordimento, si sentiva dentro una campana.

"Uhm… chi l'ha detto che i cinesi sono piccoli?" Raffaello si è rimesso in piedi, un po' traballante.

"Lo stesso che ha detto che le tartarughe sono lente" Leonardo gli è passato davanti correndo, per poi arrampicarsi di pochi passi sul muro e con una capriola in aria arrivare alle spalle dell'uomo armato di due lunghi pugnali con il quale stava combattendo. Un calcio, e l'uomo ha sbattuto contro il muro per poi accasciarsi a terra. Leonardo ha fatto velocemente un giro su sé stesso per affrontare altri due avversari armati di taser. Meglio non rischiare. Due rapidissimi lampi le katana nell'aria. I due uomini si sono guardati stupiti le mani rigate di rosso mentre facevano cadere a terra le loro armi.

"Eh sì, tagliano. Andate a farvi mettere due bei cerotti" ha aggiunto ai due in fuga mentre si è girato a vedere cosa fosse il treno verde e rosso che gli passava accanto.

Raffaello gridava la sua furia mentre si abbatteva di spalle e di guscio a tutta velocità sul bestione che l'aveva colpito. La sua carica avrebbe potuto buttare giù un muro. Ed è effettivamente riuscito a sbilanciare il gigantesco asiatico che è caduto rumorosamente all'indietro, fracassando un macchinario in funzione. Uno sfrigolare elettrico accompagnava le scintille che si diffondevano come fuochi pirotecnici. Pochi attimi, ed un liquido che era caduto da un contenitore di vetro in frantumi ha cosparso di tremolanti fiamme bluastre il pavimento.

Come ondeggianti serpenti fuggiti da una cesta, le fiamme hanno rapidamente raggiunto i piedi dei tavoli, i macchinari lampeggianti, le minacciose cisterne. Si arrampicavano velocissime e prendevano vigore divorando i contenitori di vetro che esplodevano in fiammate policrome.

In pochi secondi, mentre Raffaello si trovava a parare con i sai i colpi degli ultimi avversari, e Leonardo in piedi su un tavolo dall'altra parte della sala tirava un calcio in faccia ad un energumeno calvo che avrebbe avuto poi bisogno di un dentista, le fiamme avevano raggiunto i lati della grande sala, arrampicandosi in volute rubiconde, sibilando tra le apparecchiature, incenerendo, deformando, sfrigolando.

Nubi tossiche si sprigionavano dalla combustione, salivano turbinando al soffitto, riscendevano planando ad ammorbare l'aria.

_Dobbiamo uscire subito da qui._ Leonardo ha cercato tra i fumi il fratello, dopo aver messo al tappeto l'ultimo avversario, mentre altri uomini intontiti si erano già riversati fuori dalla sala.

"Raph!" Alla tartaruga mascherata in blu iniziavano a bruciare gli occhi, l'aria era diventata improvvisamente irrespirabile, e piccole esplosioni lanciavano dappertutto una miriade di proiettili di vetro.

"Leo, dobbiamo uscire!" Raffaello era vicino alla porta da dove erano fuggiti gli ultimi aggressori, ma non vedeva il fratello.

"LEO, DOVE SEI?"

"RAPH!"L'aria era ormai nera di fumi, Leonardo sentiva la voce che lo chiamava ma non riusciva a vedere da che parte andare. Un macchinario era appena esploso al suo fianco proiettando di lato una lunga fiammata che gli ha dolorosamente accarezzato la pelle del braccio.

_Dannazione, dannazione!_ Raffaello non poteva più neanche tornare al centro della sala a cercare Leonardo, poiché adesso non riusciva più a distinguere altro che un muro di fuoco e un fiume di nube tossica che scorreva verso la porta alle sue spalle.

Si può lottare contro un uomo, contro un mostro, contro una creatura proveniente da un'altra dimensione. Si può lottare quando il metallo dei sai si scontra con altro metallo o giunge a mordere la carne. Ma contro una forza elementare ed ancestrale, che ribadiva in quel momento tutta la sua potenza contro la superbia dei mortali ed il loro effimero prestigio, non si poteva alzare nessun arma. E non c'era niente al mondo che facesse sentire peggio Raffaello che la sensazione di impotenza che sentiva in quel momento.

Poi, d'improvviso, l'esplosione.

Il boato ha ferito i timpani mentre una massa tremendamente violenta d'aria calda ha colpito Raffaello e l'ha scaraventato attraverso la porta come se fosse una bambola di pezza.

Il caldo ha bruciato la sua pelle, ed il guscio ha scricchiolato quando si è scontrato contro il muro. Accasciato al suolo, Raffaello per diversi istanti non ha neppure capito quello che fosse successo. Anche i suoi sensi sembravano essere esplosi tutti insieme.

Poi, lentamente, ha ripreso coscienza del suo corpo. Era dolorante, ammaccato, pulsante. Il contatto freddo con il pavimento era una specie di shock, non spiacevole, ma intenso. Un suono acutissimo rimbombava nella sua testa. Gli occhi hanno messo a fuoco le fessure tra le mattonelle.

Alla fine, dopo mille anni o più, anche il suo cervello si è svegliato. Ed ha mandato al suo cuore un unico pensiero.

Leonardo.

Allora, con immensa fatica, stringendo gli occhi doloranti, si è messo sulle ginocchia, a carponi, palmi delle mani a terra. Ha ripreso fiato cercando di ordinare al suo corpo di alzarsi.

Quando ha sentito qualcosa di freddo premere contro la sua guancia, ha aperto nuovamente gli occhi, e li ha sbattuti più volte per percepire cosa fosse. Ci ha messo un po' a capire, ma alla fine gli occhi li ha spalancati del tutto.

La canna di un mitra.

Che puntava minacciosa contro la sua faccia. Insieme a molte altre. Era già abbastanza sveglio per ricordarsi di non essere a prova di pallottola.

Una dozzina di persone in nero lo stavano tenendo sotto tiro.

Le cose si erano messe molto male. Era stato catturato.


	6. Dolore

_Imagine Dragons, Demons_

* * *

"Ti fa molto male?"

Adesso Michelangelo aveva la testa appoggiata alla spalla di Donatello, che percepiva chiaramente il respiro pesante del fratellino. Un respiro stanco ed irregolare, scosso a volte da piccoli brividi di dolore.

"No, non molto, Donnie."

Figurati, aveva un pezzo di metallo conficcato nella carne cruda fino a premere sull'osso, e diceva che non faceva molto male. D'altronde, che risposta si sarebbe potuto aspettare? Il fratello gli aveva persino tenuto nascosto la sua ferita per non farlo preoccupare ulteriormente visto la brutta situazione in cui si erano cacciati. Donatello ha sentito forte un impeto di affetto e tenerezza verso quella piccola testa di legno che gli riversava sul piastrone il suo respiro caldo ed umido.

"Non mentirmi, Mikey. Lo sai che mi preoccupo per te."

"E' proprio questo il punto." Michelangelo con un gemito si è alzato dalla spalla del fratello. Donatello da un po' aveva impostato il suo T-phone in modo che il display restasse sempre acceso, riflettendo sconfortato sul fatto che la batteria sarebbe durata sempre più dell'aria presente in quel piccolo ambiente. Quindi adesso una leggera luminescenza opalina illuminava il viso lentigginoso del fratello, disegnando inquietanti ombre intorno ai suoi grandi occhi azzurri.

"Che intendi dire."

"Che voi non fate altro che preoccuparvi per me e-"

"Ma, Mik-"

"No, lasciami finire. Intendo dire che a volte penso che voi ragazzi non mi consideriate al vostro livello. Mi trattate come se fossi meno capace di voi. Pensi che non ho notato che durante i combattimenti Leo e Raph non fanno altro che girarsi a guardare dove sono? Non sono abile come Leo, forte come Raph e neanche lontanamente intelligente come te. Vi incasino spesso le missioni. Come quando ho fatto suonare l'allarme alla TCRI o calpestato la lattina l'altro giorno. Non sono in gamba come voi. Quindi capisco le vostre paure. Ma inizio ad essere un po' stanco di questa situazione. Sono grande ormai, Donnie, ho sedici anni. Finitela di trattarmi come un bambino."

Donatello non sapeva che dire. Pensava che il fratello avesse aggiunto un sacco di esagerazioni ad un fondo di verità. E poi sentirlo parlare così…

"Ehm, Mikey… Mi sembra strano ascoltare questi discorsi così… gravi".

"Vedi? Che ti dicevo? Non mi prendete mai sul serio!" Adesso il viso di Michelangelo sembrava pure un po' arrabbiato. Donatello non aveva mai fatto caso a quanto il fratello minore assomigliasse a Raffaello, quando la rabbia invadeva i suoi lineamenti infantili.

"Non è giusto quello che pensi, Mikey. Anch'io riconosco che io e te siamo leggermente inferiori nel ninjutsu ai nostri fratelli, che male c'è? Loro sono eccezionali. E poi io mi preoccupo per te come mi preoccupo per Leo e Raph. Credi che non abbia avuto una paura folle quando Raph è stato avvelenato da Fishface? Non ero del tutto sicuro che l'antidoto che stavo preparando potesse funzionare, era la prima volta che lo facevo! E quando Leo è caduto dal quarto piano? Per poco non ci rimanevo secco io, mi stava prendendo un infarto… Certo, mi preoccupo anche per te. Qualche mese fa ho creduto di averti perso! Quel bastardo di Shredder ci aveva fatto trovare pure la tua maschera sporca di sangue!"

Donatello ha stretto i pugni con rabbia al ricordo. La storia bruciava ancora. Ha visto Michelangelo irrigidirsi leggermente al suo fianco. Nessuno gli aveva ancora raccontato della maschera.

La tartaruga mascherata in viola ha passato un braccio intorno al fratello, ristringendolo delicatamente a sé. Non c'era nessuno a vederli, lì, e lontano dalle beffe dei fratelli maggiori potevano permettersi un po' di coccole come quando erano bambini.

Michelangelo non avrebbe mai confessato che gli abbracci dei fratelli, diventati con l'età sempre più rari, un po' gli mancavano.

E che la notte, quando incubi rossi giungevano a tormentarlo dopo le sue ultime disavventure, avrebbe dato tutto per poter correre nel tatami del padre, come una volta.

Donatello rifletteva sulle parole che aveva appena detto. Sì, era stato molte volte in pensiero per i suoi fratelli. La sua famiglia era tutto per lui. Sarebbe sempre stato tutto. Amava April, ma sapeva che il suo sarebbe stato un amore impossibile. Anche nell'ipotesi assurda (quale bella ragazza potrebbe mai innamorarsi di un mostro, un abominio della natura?) che April potesse un giorno ricambiare i suoi sentimenti, lui non l'avrebbe mai voluta al suo fianco. Non avrebbe mai potuto farle questo. Voleva che fosse libera e felice, e che risolta tutta quella faccenda con i Kraang potesse avere la vita che desiderava, proseguire gli studi, poi un bel lavoro e magari una famiglia con dei bambini; forse proprio con quel Casey Jones che, nonostante la profonda gelosia che lo attanagliava ogni volta che lo vedeva avvicinarsi ad April, riconosceva essere un bravo ragazzo.

Loro invece sarebbero stati costretti a vivere sempre nascosti, ripudiati, reietti. Quindi sì. Il suo mondo iniziava e finiva con suo padre ed i suoi fratelli. E lui li amava profondamente, e si sentiva più che autorizzato a preoccuparsi per loro. Soprattutto per Mikey, che lo aveva fatto preoccupare più di tutti. Come quella volta quando erano piccoli…

"Mikey, ti ricordi quando ti sei perso nelle fogne?"

Michelangelo ha alzato lo sguardo un po' stupito. Ogni segno di rabbia evaporato dai suoi lineamenti, ha dato al fratello un dolcissimo sorriso increspato dalla sofferenza.

"Certo che mi ricordo."

Come avrebbe potuto dimenticarlo? Era stata la prima volta in vita sua che aveva scoperto che esisteva il dolore.


	7. Paura

_Evanescence, Where Will You Go_

* * *

La sedia di metallo alla quale era legato con del nastro adesivo non era stata ideata per chi avesse un guscio dietro la schiena. Raffaello si trovava quindi costretto in una posizione alquanto scomoda, con le braccia tese bloccate insieme dietro la spalliera ed il busto piegato in avanti. Inoltre le gambe erano leggermente divaricate e fissate un po' troppo strettamente ai piedi anteriori della sedia.

Non aveva sentito bene quello che gli avevano detto quando l'avevano lasciato rinchiuso in quella piccola stanza illuminata da una fredda luce al neon. Le orecchie ancora fischiavano e si sentiva la testa in una boccia di vetro.

Aveva sentito però ben forte il pugno in faccia che gli era arrivato prima quando con il comando vocale aveva ordinato al T-phone l'autodistruzione. Una delle trovate più geniali del suo fratello nerd, che almeno adesso gli stava dando un piccolo conforto per il fatto che la loro tana non sarebbe stata rintracciata. Almeno suo padre era al sicuro.

Almeno lui.

Per quanto riguardava i suoi fratelli, non ne era così convinto. In primo luogo vi era la lieve ansia per la mancanza di comunicazione con i suoi fratelli minori; non era sicuro che fossero in pericolo, forse si trattava solamente di un piccolo problema di comunicazione che si sarebbe potuto risolvere al rientro con qualche pacca sulla testa. I suoi "fratellini" erano in gamba, lo sapeva. Se avesse mai avuto il minimo dubbio in proposito, erano bastati i difficili avvenimenti dei mesi scorsi a dissiparlo del tutto. Diamine, quanta feroce determinazione nel tranquillo Donnie. E con quanta devastante risolutezza combatteva Mikey quando le cose si facevano serie. Il ricordo di come ruotava il suo kusarigama contro di loro gli faceva venire ancora i brividi…

Ma adesso, solo un pensiero trafiggeva come un chiodo la sua mente.

Leonardo. La paura per la sorte di suo fratello permeava la sua anima nonostante si sforzasse di scacciarla via. L'esplosione era stata devastante, e per quanto ne sapeva, suo fratello era proprio in quella stanza di fuoco quando la deflagrazione ha scosso l'intera struttura. Lui stesso era sopravvissuto per puro miracolo, poiché era lontano e con le spalle alla porta, ma si sentiva ancora tutto indolenzito come se fosse stato travolto da un treno. La pelle del viso, del collo, della parte anteriore delle braccia e delle gambe, era poi arrossata per la lieve ustione e pizzicava dolorosamente. Se fosse stato dentro la stanza, non avrebbe avuto scampo. E Leo… Leo dov'era in quel momento? Sperava che si fosse allontanato da dove aveva sentito per l'ultima volta la sua voce che lo chiamava.

_Leo, so che ce l'hai fatta. Non combinarmi questa, fratello._

Lui doveva credere, doveva convincersi che suo fratello ce l'aveva fatta. Come gli diceva sempre il suo Sensei? Allontana i pensieri negativi e concentrati sul presente. Ed attualmente lui aveva un bel po' di problemi.

Ha girato la testa verso il tavolo alla sua sinistra. Il T-phone giaceva distrutto accanto ai suoi sai, agli shuriken, alle due bombe fumogene fabbricate da Donnie con i gusci d'uovo.

Ed accanto a tutta una serie di arnesi che l'hanno fatto rabbrividire.

Delle tenaglie, dei coltelli di varie dimensioni, un martello, uno sfollagente, un tirapugni, un piccolo saldatore, una batteria d'automobile ed altri oggetti dei quali preferiva ignorare la funzione.

Lo sapeva, erano messi lì in bella mostra per spaventarlo. Ebbene, ci stavano riuscendo benissimo. Dire che aveva paura sarebbe stato un eufemismo. Era terrorizzato. Ma avrebbe fatto suo meglio per non darlo a vedere, quei bastardi non avrebbero mai avuto questa soddisfazione.

Ha abbassato lo sguardo al pavimento. Vecchie macchie di sangue rappreso raccontavano storie di bestiale ferocia. Raffaello ha cercato di mantenere calmo il suo respiro. Cosa diavolo combinavano questi macellai in questa stanza? Temeva di doverlo scoprire di lì a poco.

Ha rabbrividito nuovamente. Sentiva il cuore battergli forte dentro il carapace.

_Dannazione, Leo. Dove sei? Ho bisogno di te. Adesso._

Quando la porta si è aperta, si è dato dello stupido per aver sperato per una frazione di secondo che fosse suo fratello. Invece erano quattro uomini con le divise nere della sicurezza che avevano tutta l'aria di appartenere piuttosto ad un reparto armato.

Due di loro si sono fermati ai lati della porta; un altro, uno smilzo di colore con una profonda cicatrice sul volto, si è avvicinato al tavolo, ha preso un coltello ed ha iniziato a girarselo tra le mani.

_Diavoli dell'inferno, si comincia._

Il quarto gli è venuto così vicino da poter sentire l'odore della sua colonia. Alto, muscoloso, capelli brizzolati tagliati cortissimi, gelidi occhi grigi, l'ha guardato un attimo con un'ostentata espressione di disgusto.

"Iniziamo con una domanda facile facile: cosa cazzo sei, mostro?" Mani dietro la schiena, ha avvicinato il suo volto a quello di Raffaello e ha piegato il collo con un sorriso cinico; la sua voce era il verso di una iena.

Calmo. Raffaello stava ordinando a sé stesso di restare calmo. Loro non sapevano chi fosse. Non sapevano niente di lui. Doveva cercare di trovare qualche storia che gli desse qualche chance, o che gli permettesse almeno di guadagnare un po' di tempo. Doveva pensare, in fretta. Avrebbe voluto avere in quel momento la calma di Leo, o l'intelligenza di Donnie, o l'empatia di Mikey. Invece lui non aveva nessuna delle tre cose. E non riusciva a pensare a niente, dannazione!

"Mi hai sentito? So che puoi parlare, mostro."

L'uomo dagli occhi grigi ha girato lentamente intorno a Raffaello, e si è fermato alle sue spalle. Il mutante ha sobbalzato suo malgrado quando con un dito gli ha toccato il retro della testa; il dito era scorso avanti e dietro, come a verificare che fosse vero, fatto di pelle e carne e non plastica.

Poi l'uomo ha iniziato a scorrere le dita di entrambe le mani sul bordo del carapace, dietro il collo, nella parte nascosta dove il guscio si univa alle spalle. Raffaello era teso, tutti i muscoli irrigiditi. Quel contatto lo disgustava, gli faceva venire i brividi. L'uomo si è spostato nuovamente davanti a lui, a scorrere le dita sulla pelle ustionata delle braccia, premendo un po'con le unghie a lasciare delle piccole striature rosate.

Raffaello non riusciva a rallentare il suo respiro. Paura, ribrezzo, rabbia si rimescolavano nel suo sangue.

"Sei strano, mostro. Sei qualcosa tra un uomo ed un animale. – Ha nuovamente avvicinato il suo viso, un ghigno malvagio sul volto rasato – La domanda è: sei più uomo o più animale?"

Così dicendo ha stretto la sua mano sull'interno della coscia del giovane mutante, vicino all'inguine. Raffaello ha spalancato gli occhi. Il respiro gli si è bloccato in gola per un attimo.

Mai, mai in vita sua si era sentito così. Mai aveva subito un'umiliazione maggiore. Avrebbe voluto morire lì, in quel momento. Una paura nuova, sconosciuta, un senso di impotenza e di debolezza infinito, una mortificazione senza pari. Qualcosa che faceva sembrare un'inezia qualsiasi timore che avesse avuto fino a quel momento e che gli spalancava oscenamente davanti una nuova forma di orrore, ancora più buio, morboso, disonorevole.

La parte razionale che era in lui aveva cercato di persuaderlo che quella era una tecnica del torturatore per umiliare, annichilire, annientare la dignità della sua vittima, e gli stava chiedendo di resistere, di calmarsi, di lavorare d'ingegno per salvarsi la vita. Ma quel pensiero razionale era stato travolto e distrutto dalla piena di una rabbia e una furia senza pari.

"AHH" un grido si era alzato dalla sua gola, mentre scattava la testa in avanti con l'intenzione, delusa, di mordere, lacerate, strappare quella mano disgustosa; allora ha iniziato a dimenarsi sulla sedia, tendendo i muscoli in uno sforzo disumano, le vene pulsanti sul suo collo.

Tutto il corpo fremeva, mentre urlava e si torceva per liberarsi dalle costrizioni, le mani si contraevano, la testa si dimenava furiosamente. In quei secondi non riusciva a vedere niente, a capire niente; era solo rabbia, e la bocca sbavava e gli occhi piangevano e la gola era in fiamme.

Si è accorto appena di essere caduto sul pavimento, mentre l'uomo sopra di lui adesso rideva, e quella risata sembrava a Raffaello uno stridere di lame, e un sibilare di serpenti.

Lo smilzo con la cicatrice ha alzato Raffaello da terra, poi l'uomo dagli occhi grigi è tornato a rivolgersi al giovane mutante, sempre ridendo.

"Piano, piano, sei troppo teso, ragazzo mio." Ha tirato fuori dalla tasca un involucro di carta. Raffaello ha potuto vedere che prendeva in mano delle piccole pastiglie bianche. "Adesso lo zio Kurtis ti darà qualcosa per calmarti, e poi ci possiamo fare una bella chiacchierata tra amici."

Raffaello non ha fatto neanche in tempo a capire cosa stesse succedendo che l'uomo di colore accanto a lui gli ha stretto i lati delle guance con una forza che non si sarebbe aspettato e gli ha velocemente ficcato in bocca un tubo di metallo, a raschiare dolorosamente il palato; l'uomo dagli occhi grigi gli ha allora fatto scivolare le pastiglie giù per il tubo, diritte in gola. Quindi il tubo era stato ritirato. Tutto in pochi secondi. Rapidi, precisi. Professionisti.

Raffaello tossiva mentre l'uomo di colore, che gli teneva la testa ancora sollevata verso l'alto, chiedeva all'altro: "Quante gliene hai date?"

"Tre."

"Tre? Cazzo. L'hai fritto."

"No. Per un po' terrà. Poi vedremo."

Raffaello ormai aveva superato tutte le fasi della paura.

Si è ritrovato a pensare alla sua casa, a suo padre. A come si sentiva al sicuro quando lui lo prendeva per mano quando andavano a cercare materiale in giro per le fogne. Ha pensato ai suoi fratelli. Alle maratone di film davanti alla TV.

In quel momento ha sentito che tutto era perduto.


	8. Ricordi

_Johnny Rzeznik, I'm Still Here_

* * *

"Mikey, ti ricordi quando ti sei perso nelle fogne?"

"Certo che mi ricordo."

"Quanti anni avevamo? Avevamo già iniziato la formazione ma dormivamo ancora insieme… Cinque o sei, no?"

"Cinque, Donnie; ne avevamo cinque compiuti da poco."

Donatello ha annuito. Cinque anni dal giorno della loro mutazione, quindi come circa sei anni di vita per un bambino umano; qualcosa di meno per Mikey, qualcosa più per Leo.

Michelangelo ha appoggiato la testa al muro. Come dimenticare quel giorno?

* * *

"Pa… Sensei! Possiamo arrampicarci sull'albero? Per favoreeee!"

Il piccolo Michelangelo ha alzato la testa verso Splinter e gli ha rivolto il più irresistibile dei sorrisi. Sapeva di essere il tenerone della famiglia e ne approfittava spesso per far accontentare le sue richieste. Inoltre si era corretto appena in tempo e non sarebbe stato richiamato: faticava ancora a ricordare che il padre nel dojo voleva essere chiamato Sensei.

Splinter stava riponendo il tappetino sul quale i giovani allievi avevano appena eseguito i loro esercizi: oggi li aveva fatti lavorare a tenersi in equilibrio sulle mani, ed era stato molto soddisfatto di come velocemente avessero imparato ogni movimento che gli proponeva e di come lo avessero eseguito quasi alla perfezione. Forse solo Donatello avrebbe dovuto ripeterlo ancora qualche volta, ma non voleva premere troppo i bambini: i giovani corpi vanno allenati, non forzati.

Ha valutato per qualche secondo la richiesta del figlio: il giovane albero al centro del dojo era ormai abbastanza robusto da sopportare il peso dei piccoli mutanti, e non troppo alto da far sì che una caduta potesse far seriamente male ai bambini.

"Va bene, potete arrampicarvi."

"Sìii!" La piccola tartarughina lentigginosa si era messa a saltellare dalla gioia, ed era corsa dai fratelli che erano già usciti dalla sala di formazione. "Raphh! Donnieee! Leooo! Papà ha detto che possiamo giocare sull'albero!"

Due delle restanti tre piccole tartarughe si erano illuminate alla notizia del nuovo gioco; solo la terza non sembrava per nulla entusiasta ed ha seguito con una certa riluttanza gli altri piccoli tornado verdi che si sono precipitati sotto l'albero.

"Ragazzi, però state attenti a non rompere i ramoscelli più sottili!" Splinter osservava con le braccia incrociate ed un caldo sorriso sul volto con quanta vitalità i suoi figli avevano già iniziato ad arrampicarsi. E pensare che temeva di averli fatti stancare troppo per la loro età…

Ma non tutti i suoi figli si stavano arrampicando. Leonardo era rimasto qualche passo indietro, e camminava guardandosi i piedini con aria triste. Splinter ha capito subito quale fosse il problema.

"Non vuoi provare ad arrampicarti pure tu, figliolo?"

"Io… No Sensei, voglio stare qui." La vocina del bambino era stata appena un sussurro.

Da qualche mese il ratto mutante si era accorto che questo suo figlio maggiore aveva paura delle altezze. Avrebbe dovuto lavorare per risolvere questo problema, ma ancora non aveva ben chiaro come fare. Per adesso l'unica cosa sicura è che non doveva far pesare la cosa al bambino, che stava crescendo molto orgoglioso e desideroso di mostrare il meglio di sé in ogni situazione.

Donatello era seduto sulla biforcazione di un ramo e guardava il fratello giù.

"Non sali, Leo?" sapeva che non sarebbe salito, ma un invito non costava niente.

Raffaello era appeso per le braccia ad un ramo più in alto. "Ti posso portare io sulle spalle!"

"Leo ha paura, Leo ha paura, Leo ha paura!"

La battuta ironica di Raffaello, a cui era seguita la cantilena di Michelangelo che pendeva a testa in giù, faceva riferimento al fatto che qualche giorno prima, mentre tutta la famiglia era in cerca di materiali nelle fogne, Splinter aveva dovuto portare sulla schiena Leonardo perché aveva avuto paura di salire su una scala di ferro.

Adesso allo scherno dei fratelli i profondi occhi blu di Leonardo hanno iniziato a farsi lucidi, mentre il labbro inferiore tremava un po'.

"Ragazzi!" Splinter ha tuonato.

Capendo di aver tirato troppo la corda, i bambini hanno iniziato a scendere dall'albero abbandonando il gioco appena cominciato.

"Raffaello! Michelangelo! Non mi piace il vostro comportamento! - le giovani tartarughe erano adesso davanti al loro maestro, senza osare guardarlo in faccia. – Chiedete scusa a vostro fratello e non vi permettete mai più a prenderlo in giro su quest'argomento, altrimenti verrete puniti. Capito?"

"Sì Sensei."

"Sì Sensei."

"Scusa Leo." Michelangelo sembrava veramente dispiaciuto. Vedere il fratello quasi in lacrime era stato peggio del rimprovero del suo Sensei. Ha sorriso al fratello maggiore, che ha ricambiato ancora un po' rattristito.

"Sì, scusa." Raffaello invece guardava a terra. Anche a lui dispiaceva aver ferito Leonardo, ma temeva anche le piccole punizioni di Splinter, anche se ne prendeva più lui che tutti gli altri fratelli messi insieme.

Qualche ora dopo, le quattro giovani tartarughe erano sedute al tavolo della cucina. Michelangelo non riusciva proprio a concentrarsi. Guardava Leonardo, tutto chino sul suo quaderno, e si sentiva così in colpa per averlo fatto rattristare. Sentiva un velo di amarezza quando il fratello maggiore sospirava, poteva intuire che quella storia della paura per lui era importante.

Michelangelo non voleva farlo sentire così, oh no. Un'idea iniziava a frullargli per la testolina. Forse poteva risolvere tutto. Forse poteva far felice il fratello.

"Mikey, concentrati!" la voce di Donatello lo aveva richiamato all'ordine. Suo fratello gli faceva da tutor, come sempre. La tarturughina più alta ed esile era molto più avanti di loro, nello studio. Leggeva e scriveva da qualche anno e mentre i suoi fratelli stavano imparando adesso i primi rudimenti di matematica, lui risolveva ormai operazioni complesse che Splinter stesso faticava e correggere.

Michelangelo ha buttato uno sguardo anche a Raffaello, intento a mordicchiare la penna come se questa avesse tutta la colpa della condizione che lo costringeva a stare seduto lì tutti i giorni a svolgere quegli stupidi compiti, e poi si è sforzato di tornare con la sua mente a quei strani segni sul quaderno. Perché era tutto così difficile? E poi tutti quei numeri, gli facevano girare la testa! Come dire a Donnie che si era dimenticato ancora una volta cosa volesse dire quella piccola crocetta tra due numeri? Sapeva già contare, non bastava? Perché tutta questa stupida matematica?

"Donnie, non ci riesco!" Ha allontanato il quaderno con un sospiro ed ha guardato il fratello con i suoi migliori occhi da cucciolo.

"Mikey, papà vuole che finiamo tutti i compiti prima di alzarci dal tavolo."

"Ma io sono stanco, ho sonno…"

Leonardo ha alzato lo sguardo dal quaderno e ha guardato per un attimo i due fratelli. Michelangelo tra di loro era quello che ancora faceva quasi sempre il sonnellino pomeridiano.

"Vuoi andare a dormire, Mikey?"

Michelangelo si è strofinato un occhio col pugno chiuso. "Sì."

Leonardo ha guardato un attimo Donatello, che ha annuito piano, poi ha detto: "Allora vai, lo diciamo noi a papà quando finisce la meditazione."

Michelangelo ha sbadigliato vistosamente, è sceso giù dalla sedia ancora troppo alta per i suoi gusti, e si è diretto verso la camera dove dormiva insieme ai fratelli camminando piano come se fosse molto stanco.

Appena dentro la stanza, un sorriso furfante gli ha illuminato gli occhi. Le sue doti di attore miglioravano sempre di più. Un giorno quando anche le tartarughe avrebbero potuto recitare lui sarebbe stato l'attore più grande di tutti, gli avrebbero dato pure quella bella statuetta dorata che aveva visto in televisione.

Era tutt'altro che assonnato. Era eccitato per la grande idea che gli era venuta in testa. Ha posizionato un paio di cuscini dentro il suo letto, sotto la coperta. Ha preso dal cassetto di Donnie la piccola torcia legata ad una cordicella, l'ha provata puntandola verso il soffitto, e l'ha infilata intorno al collo. E' uscito piano dalla stanza, senza fare il minimo rumore. Era un ninja, no? Beh, ancora no, ma lo sarebbe stato da grande, aveva detto suo padre, se si fosse impegnato con gli allenamenti.

E' sgattaiolato fuori dalla tana, passando sotto i tornelli dell'ingresso. Sapeva che era assolutamente vietato uscire di casa, ma lui avrebbe fatto presto. Sarebbe andato e tornato velocemente e nessuno si sarebbe accorto della sua assenza.

Doveva solo raggiungere il posto che avevano visitato con il loro padre l'altro giorno, dove aveva visto quel pezzo di legno incastrato nel terreno. L'avrebbe preso, l'avrebbe portato a casa e si sarebbe poi fatto aiutare da Donnie per fabbricare una bellissima spada per Leo. Gliel'avrebbe regalata e suo fratello sarebbe stato contento. Magari avrebbe dimenticato tutta la storia della paura.

Sì, il suo piano era perfetto. Sarebbe andato e tornato subito.


	9. Fuga

_Audioslave, I Am the Highway_

* * *

"Allora, perché non cominci dicendoci per chi lavori?" l'uomo che si era presentato come Kurtis adesso sedeva sul tavolo, giocherellando con uno sfollagente.

A Raffaello iniziava a girare la testa.

"Dai, ti do un piccolo aiutino, tanto l'abbiamo capito subito chi ti manda."

_Ah, sì? Cosa avreste capito?_ Le pareti della stanza sembravano… sembravano strane.

"Lavori per la Saki Corporation."

_Non potevi sbagliarti di più, idiota. Ma ho pensato o ho parlato?_ Raffaello faticava a rimanere concentrato.

"Solo quel giapponese pazzo di Oroku Saki può usare dei ninja a New York. Mi avevano detto che tra i suoi uomini c'erano dei mutanti, ma pensavo che fossero i soliti racconti da drogati." Le parole dell'uomo suonavano deformate alle orecchie del ragazzo tartaruga, troppo lente e troppo veloci.

Adesso sul pavimento vedeva delle macchioline nere, che si muovevano.

_Cosa sono? Non sono insetti, vero?_

Raffaello non seguiva più l'uomo, ma guardava il pavimento spoglio con occhi sgranati.

L'uomo dagli occhi grigi è sceso con un balzo dal tavolo, sempre con un sorriso caustico, calmo, inquietante. Si è avvicinato a Raffaello tenendo in mano lo sfollagente.

"Come ha fatto a creare dei mostri come te?"

Ha iniziato a scorrere il bastone piano sulla sua guancia, poi sulla spalla. Raffaello si sentiva stranissimo, quel contatto gli provocava sensazioni spiacevoli e nuove, era come se non stessero toccando la sua pelle ma qualcosa di lontano, e nello stesso tempo era come se quel contatto sfiorato gli si imprimesse dentro fino alla carne.

Una forte nausea gli era salita alla gola, stava iniziando a perdere il contatto con la realtà. Una stana voglia di ridere e piangere insieme, un'angosciosa euforia scorreva nel suo sangue. Perché quest'uomo lo stava toccando? Non voleva, non voleva. Voleva tornare a casa. Ma voleva anche scappare da casa e non tornare mai più. Lontano da ogni cosa orribile, lontano dagli insetti, lontano dagli uomini che sono creature crudeli, e se ti trovano nelle fogne, figlio mio, ti porteranno via per sempre, loro non ci accetteranno mai. Lontano dai suoi fratelli, che l'hanno abbandonato, alla fine si sono stancati di lui, lo sapeva, alla fine lui aveva rovinato tutto come sempre…

All'improvviso, l'uomo dagli occhi grigi ha allontanato lo sfollagente dalla spalla di Raffaello, ha teso il braccio ed ha vibrato un colpo, fortissimo.

Per lo shock improvviso e per il dolore, il mutante ha gridato.

Un secondo dopo, sono successe tre cose. I due uomini alla porta si sono accasciati a terra senza un suono. Uno shuriken si è conficcato nella mano che ha mollato lo sfollagente, ed una voce giovane ma fredda e dura come l'acciaio ha ordinato:

"Non toccare mio fratello!"

Leonardo è balzato sull'uomo di colore, buttandolo a terra con il suo slancio, poi ha rivolto la sua attenzione all'uomo dagli occhi grigi e con un manrovescio l'ha sbattuto contro il tavolo.

L'uomo di colore si è alzato veloce, ha preso due lunghi pugnali dal tavolo e si è avventato contro Leonardo; le katana hanno parato i colpi ma l'uomo era rapido, preciso, un abile combattente. Nel frattempo anche Kurtis si era rialzato, roteava lo sfollagente con maestria, ha cercato di colpire Leonardo dietro al ginocchio. Leonardo con una capriola all'indietro a mezz'aria ha deviato sia una pugnalata al piastrone che il colpo da dietro; è atterrato su una mano e nel frattempo ha assestato un calcio all'uomo di colore, che questa volta ha sbattuto violentemente la testa contro il bordo del tavolo, stramazzando inconscio al suolo.

Leonardo era adesso in piedi di fronte all'altro avversario, le katana incrociate davanti a lui. Kurtis roteava lo sfollagente così rapido da farlo apparire un diafano cerchio nero: vibrava colpi veloci alle katana che si irradiavano dolorosamente ai polsi di Leonardo e con un calcio ben assestato al centro del piastrone ha fatto volare il giovane mutante contro il muro.

L'adolescente ha sbattuto il guscio dolorosamente; le crepe della vecchia frattura hanno scricchiolato. La katana sinistra gli è sfuggita di mano. Kurtis gli si è avventato contro, e nel frattempo con una mano ha raccolto un pugnale passando davanti al tavolo, e rapido come un cobra lo ha lanciato alla tartaruga ancora a terra con il guscio contro il muro.

Leonardo ha istintivamente parato con la katana che gli era rimasta, deviando il pugnale che si è conficcato vibrando ad un palmo dalla sua testa, e poi ha teso la katana diritta davanti a sé.

L'uomo si è fermato di colpo prima di arrivare alla lama dell'arma; Leonardo non ha avuto un attimo di esitazione e ritirato il pugnale dal muro l'ha lanciato davanti a sé.

Kurtis ha osservato stupito il pugnale che gli sporgeva dalla spalla, ha fatto un passo indietro ed ha rivolto lo sguardo a quello strano mutante con una maschera ninja blu che, rialzatosi da terra, si avvicinava a lui, gli occhi stretti in un'espressione fredda e determinata, il corpo verde e tonico segnato dal rosso di piccole ferite. Il ragazzo tartaruga gli ha assestato un pugno allo sterno, poi uno diritto sul naso. Mettendolo definitivamente fuori gioco.

Leonardo ha ripreso da terra anche l'altra katana, le ha rinfoderate entrambe sulla sua schiena, ha scavalcato i due uomini battuti e si è avvicinato a Raffaello.

"Tutto a posto, fratello?" ha chiesto mentre armeggiava per tagliare il nastro adesivo che lo teneva legato.

La tartaruga fasciata di rosso non ha risposto. I suoi sensi era confusi ed aggrovigliati in un caotico ammasso di impulsi che arrivavano al suo cervello e non riuscivano a collegarsi in nessuna sensazione precisa. Adesso era scosso da profondi brividi e si sentiva bollire, percepiva che qualcuno era lì con lui, non capiva chi, aveva solo paura.

"Raph?" Leonardo era adesso in piedi davanti al fratello, che lo guardava senza riconoscerlo. La tartaruga mascherata in blu ha iniziato a preoccuparsi.

"Raph? Stai bene?"

Raffaello è stato preso da un terrore improvviso. E' balzato dalla sedia solo per cadere a terra, ad indietreggiare spingendo sui talloni.

"No! Nooo!"Strisciava all'indietro, gridando, portando le braccia al viso per proteggerlo.

Leonardo era sempre più confuso, e pressato dalla fretta di correre via da quel posto per il pericolo che ulteriori nemici potessero giungere da un momento all'altro; ha raggiunto Raffaello che si era rannicchiato contro il muro, gli si è inginocchiato davanti, ha iniziato a scuoterlo per le spalle.

"Che succede, Raph?"

Raffaello nuotava in un mare di percezioni, ma ha iniziato a distinguere da lontano, lontanissimo, la presenza confortante del fratello.

_Aniki. Il mio fratello maggiore. Mio fratello Leo. Mio fratello mi vuole bene. Mio fratello mi tiene al sicuro._

"Leo…"

"Sì sono io Raph, cosa ti hanno fatto?"

Leonardo ha letto la risposta in quei profondi occhi verdi che adesso lo guardavano fisso. Le pupille erano dilatate, l'espressione persa.

_L'hanno drogato. No no no, questa non ci voleva._

La tartaruga mascherata in blu aveva faticato non poco per raggiungere il fratello. Era riuscito a salvarsi per miracolo trovando a tentoni nel fumo la porta pochi attimi prima dell'esplosione. Aveva poi sentito che il fratello era stato catturato, aveva cercato il posto dove era rinchiuso, aveva messo fuori gioco silenziosamente una decina di guardie. Era stata un'azione strategica perfetta, da veri ninja: a soli sedici anni, il giovane mutante aveva ormai acquisito un'abilità che rasentava la perfezione.

Adesso avrebbe dovuto trovare una via d'uscita, e possibilmente un mezzo di trasporto; aveva sperato di poter contare per questa seconda fase nell'aiuto del fratello, adesso invece si ritrovava nella problematica posizione di doverselo trascinare dietro in quelle condizioni. Raffaello non era in grado di ingaggiare battaglia, e in caso di attacco sarebbe stato impossibilitato a difendersi.

Leonardo si è alzato in piedi, ha fatto un profondo respiro, ha chiuso un attimo gli occhi: doveva farcela, doveva risolvere questa situazione, doveva portare in salvo suo fratello.

Ha tirato su Raffaello. "Forza Raph, andiamo."

Raffaello si è divincolato un attimo, ma poi mentre Leonardo continuava a parlargli si è fatto trascinare docilmente. Leonardo ha ringraziato tutti i suoi antenati per questo: non ce l'avrebbe fatta a obbligarlo con la forza, Raph era più robusto e muscoloso di lui.

"Coraggio, fratello. Ti porto via da qui."


	10. Perso

_Radiohead, No Surprises_

* * *

Il piccolo Michelangelo correva veloce. Le gambe pienotte erano rapidissime. Pur essendo il più basso e minuto tra i fratelli, quando si trattava di fare una gara di corsa non lo batteva nessuno. Era una piccola scheggia verde. Adesso i piedini sbattevano contro il cemento delle fogne di New York.

Doveva solo arrivare nel posto dove aveva visto quel pezzo di legno, prenderlo e tornare. Niente di più facile.

Certo, non gli piaceva disobbedire a suo padre, non l'aveva mai fatto e stava giurando a sé stesso che quella sarebbe stata la prima e l'ultima volta. Ma voleva proprio far contento suo fratello Leo. Voleva farlo sorridere.

Non era lontano. Ricordava perfettamente la strada. Adesso bisognava girare per questa parte, dove una volta aveva visto il topo con la coda mozzata, e poi qui, dove aveva trovato la carta della caramella che profumava. Aveva chiesto a suo padre di cosa fosse quel profumo buonissimo, e lui gli aveva risposto che era profumo di fragola.

Fragole. Non sapeva cosa fossero, ma un giorno ne voleva mangiare tante. Un giorno, quando sarebbe cresciuto e gli uomini cattivi non avrebbero più potuto fare del male, avrebbe fatto tante cose. Sarebbe potuto uscire in superficie.

Era così bella, la superficie. A volte l'aveva sbirciata dalle grate. Di giorno il cielo era azzurro come i suoi occhi, e pieno di buffe nuvole bianche. Aveva disegnato pagine e pagine di nuvole sul suo quaderno. Avrebbe disegnato pure le fragole, se solo ne conoscesse la forma. E il colore. Erano forse blu? L'avrebbe chiesto quella sera stessa a suo padre.

Il piccolo mutante stava pensando alle sue fragole blu quando improvvisamente si è bloccato. La strada davanti a lui era sbarrata da qualcosa. Si è avvicinato piano. Cos'era? Le sue manine hanno toccato i nastri di plastica tesi tra tutta una serie di pali di ferro piantati nel terreno, nel cemento della fognatura.

Nastri arancioni. Che bel colore. Chi li aveva messi lì, e perché?

Michelangelo si è guardato in giro. Non ha visto nessuno. Come al solito. Lì sotto non c'era mai nessuno. E' passato sotto i nastri colorati ed ha proseguito la sua strada. Però adesso non correva più.

Davanti a lui, un pezzo di soffitto era crollato ed impediva di proseguire il cammino. Il piccolo si è fermato, ha messo un broncio sul visino. Questa non ci voleva. Era quasi arrivato! A questo punto sarebbe dovuto tornare a casa a mani vuote. Non avrebbe potuto prendere quel bel pezzo di legno e Leonardo non sarebbe stato felice per il suo regalo. A meno che…

Sulla sua destra si apriva una deviazione secondaria. Michelangelo non ricordava di aver mai fatto quella strada. Forse avrebbe permesso di sorpassare l'ostacolo. Sapeva che prendere strade sconosciute poteva essere pericoloso, suo padre glielo aveva detto moltissime volte (anche se gli aveva detto pure che mai e poi mai sarebbe dovuto andare nelle fogne da solo, va beh…) ma lui poteva farne solo un pezzettino, e se la strada non avesse portato in nessun posto conosciuto o fosse diventata troppo lunga, sarebbe subito tornato indietro. Sì, avrebbe fatto così.

Ha camminato in quella galleria per appena pochi minuti quando questa si è aperta in uno spiazzale sotterraneo, che raccoglieva da diversi canali le acque fognarie in una grande vasca di reflusso. Michelangelo ha alzato gli occhi: particelle di polvere ballavano nei raggi di luce che entravano dai tombini, lì in alto. Erano bellissime.

Lo spiazzale era circondato da tante piccole gallerie come quella da cui era arrivato che si aprivano in diverse direzioni. La piccola tartaruga ha valutato che una di quelle lo avrebbe portato vicino alla sua meta. Ma questa volta avrebbe percorso solo qualche centinaio di piedi e poi sarebbe tornato indietro. Assolutamente. Non voleva perdersi.

Camminava velocemente. Davanti a lui ha visto che la piccola galleria sfociava nuovamente in un tratto principale. Ecco, era sicuramente la strada che cercava. Non era però ancora sbucato dalla galleria che si è bloccato, congelato dall'orrore.

Lì dinanzi, la cosa più spaventosa che avesse mai visto. Il suo cuoricino ha fatto un balzo nel petto. Gli occhi si sono sbarrati in un'espressione di terrore.

A pochi piedi di distanza, voltato di spalle, c'era un uomo. Un essere umano.

Uno vero. Non di quelli che aveva visto in televisione. Era grosso, enorme. Indossava un giubbetto ed un caschetto gialli. Era così grande! Ed era lì, a qualche passo da lui! Se si fosse girato l'avrebbe visto, l'avrebbe preso, l'avrebbe…

Michelangelo è caduto, ha cominciato a strisciare all'indietro, era così spaventato che forse si era fatto la pipì addosso, non lo capiva, si è girato ed ha iniziato a correre veloce, più veloce di quanto avesse mai corso. Via, via! Forse era lì, dietro di lui, forse lo stava per afferrare!

Correre correre correre, non capiva niente se non che doveva correre, non doveva farsi prendere; è rientrato nello spiazzale, è caduto in uno dei canali fognari; per fortuna l'acqua era più bassa di lui, ma era lurida, lo ha sporcato, gli è entrata in bocca; ma si è tirato su dall'altra parte, velocissimo, ha continuato a fuggire, ha imboccato la strada più vicina, senza girarsi, senza pensare.

Un umano! Un umano vero! Tra la fatica della corsa e la paura, Michelangelo sentiva forte i suoi battiti nei fori auricolari. Ma non ha rallentato la sua corsa, doveva scappare, doveva salvarsi…

E' corso attraverso grandi passaggi e piccoli tunnel, girando, svoltando, entrando nei cunicoli che si aprivano davanti a lui. Alla fine, quando gli sembrava di aver corso per migliaia di miglia, non ce l'ha fatta più. Le piccole gambe stremate dalla fatica hanno fallito un passo e Michelangelo è caduto per terra. Ansimava forte. La bocca aperta a cercare aria. E' rimasto così, sdraiato, per qualche secondo, poi sì è messo a sedere.

Ancora spaventatissimo, boccheggiante, si è girato a guardare indietro. Non c'era nessuno. Ha aspettato per qualche minuto, troppo stanco anche per alzarsi. Niente, nessuno lo aveva seguito.

Piano piano, il cuore aveva rallentato un po' e si era calmato. Era riuscito a fuggire. Oppure, adesso che la paura era diminuita e riusciva a ragionare un po', oppure non era stato proprio visto. Poco importava. Era salvo, per adesso.

A mano a mano che si calmava, mentre il respiro tornava normale, ha iniziato a mettere a fuoco un altro problema, un altro tipo di pericolo. Sì è guardato intorno.

Una galleria larga ma spaventosamente buia. Si vedeva a malapena dove mettere i piedi. Un posto che non aveva mai visto prima.

Coprendosi di colpo la bocca con una mano, Michelangelo è balzato nuovamente in piedi. I grandi occhi azzurri tremolanti hanno scrutato spauriti l'ambiente sconosciuto.

Non riusciva neanche a ricordare come fosse arrivato lì.

Si era perso.


	11. Terra

_A/N Continua il plot bunny sul piccolo Mikey che si è perso nelle fogne. Una storia dentro la storia su un aneddoto al quale avevo accennato più volte anche in "Buio". Tranquilli, non mi sono dimenticata delle Turtles teenager, che ho lasciato in un mare di guai! :)_  
_Ringrazio di cuore chi ha letto la mia storia fino a qui, spero che vi sia piaciuta. Grazie a chi mi legge dall'Italia ed a chi mi legge dall'estero, traducendo come può: vi abbraccio tutti!_  
_Buona lettura! LaraPink_

* * *

_Mad World, Gary Jules_

* * *

Il tratto fognario che stava percorrendo non solo era sconosciuto, ma era anche diverso da quelli che aveva visitato con suo padre. Le pareti erano sbriciolate e crollate in più punti. Tra il cemento si vedevano strisce di terra bruna.

Il piccolo Michelangelo ha affondato la mano in una montagnola di terra che si era formata cadendo da una crepa del muro. Era soffice, e fredda. Gli piaceva. Avrebbe potuto portarne un po' a casa per farla vedere a Donnie. Suo fratello gli aveva raccontato un giorno che dalla terra nascono le piante. Chissà se da quella terra sarebbero potute nascere delle fragole blu? C'erano tante cose che voleva sapere. Il mondo era affascinante. Però era anche spaventoso. Soprattutto adesso.

Appena aveva capito di essersi perso, Michelangelo aveva dovuto scegliere se continuare ad andare avanti o tornare sui suoi passi. Anche se la paura dell'umano ancora gli faceva fremere la pelle tra il guscio ed il collo, aveva alla fine deciso di tentare di tornare, molto cautamente, un po' indietro, per cercare di ricordare la strada che aveva percorso. Ma dopo appena poche centinaia di piedi, la strada già si diramava in un quadrivio di gallerie, che il piccolo non si ricordava neanche di aver attraversato.

Michelangelo allora aveva sentito le lacrime salirgli agli occhi, un grosso nodo si era formato in gola mentre la piccola bocca aveva iniziato a tremare. Non sapeva come tornare a casa, e poiché aveva corso davvero tanto, poteva essere abbastanza lontano. Non solo, alcune di quelle strade avrebbero potuto allontanarlo ancora di più, portandolo verso zone buie e pericolose…

Si era asciugato le lacrime con i palmi delle piccole mani, ed aveva cercato di farsi forza: magari con un po' di fortuna sarebbe arrivato in una zona conosciuta.

Aveva camminato per tanto tempo, ed adesso era in questo punto dove il cemento frantumato svelava la terra nuda. Proseguendo un po' in quest'ambiente in disfacimento, la piccola tartaruga è arrivata in un tratto della galleria fognaria nel quale si apriva una grande voragine. Si poteva proseguire, camminandoci su un lato. Dall'altro lato invece erano crollati completamente sia il pavimento che il muro, per decine di piedi.

Il bambino ha guardato giù: quella fossa era molto grande, non si vedeva la fine. Adesso stava decidendo se sarebbe stato più saggio andare avanti o tornare sui suoi passi. Forse era meglio tornare indietro…

Aveva appena finito di pensare questo quando la terra è franata sotto i suoi piedi.

* * *

Splinter ha aperto i pannelli di legno e carta ed è uscito dalla sua stanza. Si sentiva sereno, la meditazione aveva giovato al suo animo sempre perseguitato da troppi pensieri.

Le sue orecchie si muovevano per sentire le risate argentine dei suoi figli. Un sorriso si era formato sul suo volto mutato. Lui si era sempre considerato un duro, non era mai stato portato per dolcezze e smancerie. Poi erano arrivati i suoi figli. Prima la sua povera Miwa, adesso questi doni celesti che avevano ridato un senso alla sua vita. Ed ancora si stupiva di come avessero avuto la capacità di tirar fuori una parte del suo animo che non sapeva neppure di possedere. Una grande e forte tenerezza.

A volte doveva faticare per mantenere la giusta severità che serviva per educare dei ragazzi forti ed onorevoli, per crescere dei piccoli grandi ninja.

Sì, aveva deciso che avrebbe fatto di quei bambini così speciali dei forti guerrieri per perpetuare la tradizione della propria famiglia. Ma non solo per quello. Anche e soprattutto per insegnargli a difendersi da quell'essere abietto che gli aveva già portato via sua moglie e sua figlia. Ed anche per dare ai suoi ragazzi un'idea da seguire, uno scopo da raggiungere, un significato nella propria esistenza, poiché non avrebbero mai potuto avere una vita come tutti gli altri.

Questo era uno dei pensieri che cercava di zittire con le lunghe ore di meditazione. La consapevolezza che quelle creature che amava così tanto sarebbero state degli infelici, degli emarginati. Se lui non li avesse guidati a diventare qualcosa di eccezionale.

Nella zona centrale, Donatello guardava con un'espressione affascinata e stupita un documentario naturalistico in televisione. Appena ha scorto il padre, gli ha rivolto quel sorriso spontaneo che solo i bambini sanno dare, mostrando la sua buffa fessura tra i dentini, ed è tornato assorto al suo documentario.

Le risate arrivavano da Leonardo e Raffaello, che si stavano rotolando sul tappeto, avvinghiati in una lotta scherzosa. Leonardo si è messo a sedere, sempre ridendo, alla vista del padre, e per tutta risposta Raffaello gli è balzato nuovamente di sopra riportandolo giù.

"Donatello, dov'è Michelangelo?" Splinter credeva di saperlo, il suo figlio più piccolo aveva ancora bisogno del sonnellino dei bambini, ma voleva conferma.

"Dorme." Donatello si è girato solo un attimo.

"Da quanto?"

"Da un paio d'ore."

Splinter ha annuito, e si voltato per andare subito a svegliare il figlio. Due ore di sonno erano decisamente troppe per un bambino iperattivo che la notte faceva sempre storie per andare a letto!

Aperta la porta della stanza, ha visto la forma sotto le coperte.

"Michelangelo…" si è seduto sul letto, scostando le coperte… e scoprendo al di sotto un paio di cuscini. Cosa significava questo? Qualche altro scherzo del dolce e pestifero figlio?

Ha guardato per la stanza, chiamandolo. Non c'era. Allora è tornato nel salone centrale.

"Ragazzi, dov'è vostro fratello?"

Leonardo e Raffaello adesso erano sul divano, Leonardo seduto a sfogliare una vecchia rivista per bambini trovata tempo fa e Raffaello sdraiato che giocava con una macchinina sul proprio piastrone.

"E' in camera nost-" ha cominciato Leonardo.

"No, non c'è. MICHELANGELO?" Splinter ha iniziato a girare per il covo cercando il figlio più piccolo, seguito dai suoi altri ragazzi. Bagno, cucina, dojo, ripostiglio… niente, del bambino non c'era traccia.

"MICHELANGELO!" Splinter incominciava ad essere preoccupato. Il figlio non avrebbe mai fatto uno scherzo così stupido da nascondersi. Ha continuato a cercare sempre più agitato. Ha guardato in ogni angolo. Nei mobili della cucina. Ha tolto il telo che copriva la vasca nell'ambiente centrale ed ha controllato sotto, con in cuore in gola. Niente neanche lì. Minuto dopo minuto, la sua ansia aumentava. Adesso anche i bambini erano un po' spaventati, si guardavano l'un l'altro senza dire niente.

Dopo aver cercato e chiamato per tutta la casa, tornati nella zona centrare, Splinter ha guardato i tornelli dell'ingresso. Un pensiero tremendo lo ha afferrato. Suo figlio era uscito. Da solo.

* * *

Michelangelo ha urlato quanto si è sentito mancare la terra sotto i piedi. E' scivolato rovinosamente tra la terra ed i calcinacci. Ha tentato invano di aggrapparsi a qualcosa, ma il terriccio nel quale cercava di affondare le mani per tenersi crollava con lui. Stava scivolando giù, sempre più velocemente.

Ha sbattuto forte contro qualcosa di duro e spigoloso sul fondo del cratere, parecchi piedi più in basso. Un forte dolore gli ha morso la gamba. Lui si è fermato, ma terra, pietre e calcinacci hanno continuato a piovergli addosso. Si proteggeva il volto, gridando ancora terrorizzato.

La pioggia di detriti era diminuita pian piano, per poi smettere del tutto. Michelangelo ha tolto le mani tremanti dal viso. Non vedeva niente. Laggiù era buio completo. Era buio!

Michelangelo aveva paura del buio. Anche quando dormiva, la notte, voleva che rimanesse sempre accesa la sua lucina. Il buio era spaventoso. Poteva nascondere tutti i mostri, tutti gli orrori del mondo. Ed adesso lui era nel buio più nero. Per qualche secondo ha provato un terrore assoluto, poi si è ricordato della piccola torcia che aveva appesa al collo. Sempre tremando, l'ha accesa. Un debole fascio di luce ha illuminato il terreno. Non era molto, ma andava meglio. Poi ha provato a muovere le gambe, ma si è accorto che il terriccio le aveva sommerse fino ai polpacci. Aiutandosi con le mani, le ha liberate. Ogni movimento che faceva un po' di terra scivolava intorno a lui.

La gamba sinistra gli bruciava e gli faceva male. Michelangelo l'ha illuminata con la torcia. Ha visto una striscia scura. Ha provato a toccarla, ed ha sussultato dal dolore. Sui polpastrelli della mano è rimasto un po' di liquido scuro. Ha illuminato nuovamente la gamba, il liquido scuro fuoriusciva dalla ferita.

Sangue. Era sangue.

Michelangelo aveva visto qualche volta delle piccolissime quantità di sangue, nei taglietti che lui ed i suoi fratelli, soprattutto Raph, si facevano giocando. Ogni volta era rabbrividito. Sapere che dentro di loro ci fosse quel liquido rosso lo aveva sempre spaventato. Ma non ne aveva mai visto tanto.

Era troppo. L'umano. Il buio. Il dolore. Il sangue.

Ha iniziato ad ansimare via via sempre più forte, finché un urlo non gli è salito alla gola. E poi un altro, ed un altro.

* * *

Splinter ha guardato i suoi tre bambini che lo fissavano con occhi spaventati. Si era pentito di aver involontariamente trasmesso loro la sua paura. Adesso non sapeva che fare: doveva andare a cercare Michelangelo, ma non voleva lasciar soli gli altri suoi figli.

Quando era costretto ad uscire per le sue veloci ricognizioni notturne in cerca di cibo e medicine, aveva sempre fretta di tornare a casa il più presto possibile, per paura che qualcuno potesse scoprire il suo rifugio, e quindi i suoi figli, in sua assenza.

Ha deciso allora di portare con sé i tre piccoli mutanti.

Sperava che la ricerca fosse breve. Magari avrebbe trovato il figlio a giocare a poca distanza, sui binari abbandonati del vecchio tratto di metropolitana. Gli avrebbe dato una punizione che se la sarebbe ricordata per settimane…

Ma in cuor suo temeva altro. Temeva che al suo bambino fosse successo qualcosa di brutto. Perché si era allontanato da casa? E perché non tornava? E se lo avesse trovato qualcuno?

Angosciato da questi pensieri terribili, e seguito da Leonardo, Raffaello e Donatello ha iniziato le ricerche.

* * *

"Papà… papà…"

Michelangelo piangeva da ore. Non aveva più lacrime, non aveva più voce.

Voleva suo padre. Voleva tornare a casa. Aveva provato a lungo a risalire il bordo della voragine, con l'unico risultato ogni volta di ricadere giù coperto di terra. E poi la gamba gli faceva male, e non aveva avuto più il coraggio di guardarla.

Perché, perché aveva disubbidito a suo padre? Perché era uscito di casa da solo?

Adesso niente per lui aveva più importanza. Voleva solo tornare a casa. Voleva solo il suo papà.

* * *

Splinter è rientrato a casa tenendo tra le braccia Donatello e Raffaello addormentati. Leonardo seguiva il padre trascinandosi a fatica.

Aveva cercato per le fogne per molte ore, inutilmente. Adesso questi altri suoi bambini avevano bisogno di riposarsi. Soprattutto Leonardo, che aveva stoicamente seguito il padre per miglia e miglia senza mai cedere alla stanchezza.

Splinter ha posato Donatello e Raffaello sul vecchio divano, e Leonardo senza dire una parola si è stretto a loro e si è addormentato quasi immediatamente. Il loro padre e maestro si è lasciato cadere seduto anche lui. Li ha guardati, ha accarezzato il setoso guscio di Donatello. Poi ha abbassato la testa, e se l'è presa tra le mani.

Aveva trovato tracce di umani. Avevano fatto dei lavori relativamente vicino al loro covo. Cercava di non pensare alla terribile ipotesi che essi avessero potuto prendere il bambino. Si è immaginato gli operai che chiamavano le forze dell'ordine, il suo Michelangelo preso, portato via. Solo, spaventato. In gabbia. Per essere studiato come una cavia da laboratorio…

No, non il suo bambino. Ha premuto i palmi delle mani sugli occhi. Il pensiero era troppo atroce da sopportare.

Uno alla volta, ha portato i suoi figli addormentati nei loro letti, gli ha rimboccato le coperte. Adesso, con il pericolo di aver messo in allarme gli uomini, era sicuro che non poteva lasciarli soli. Doveva essere sempre accanto a loro. Li avrebbe difesi anche a costo di combattere contro un intero esercito. Lui aveva un animo buono e non avrebbe mai fatto male di proposito a nessuno. Ma si augurava che il mondo non dovesse scoprire la sua ferocia se qualcuno avesse osato avvicinarsi ai suoi figli.

* * *

Michelangelo aveva freddo. Aveva fame e sete.

Ormai aveva avuto tanta paura che il suo piccolo cuore era scosso, esausto, svuotato.

Era stanco, voleva che tutto finisse.

Rannicchiato in posizione fetale, ha ceduto sfinito ad un sonno tormentato. Mentre la debole luce della piccola torcia ha traballato un po' per poi affievolirsi piano piano…

* * *

Il giorno dopo stavano camminando ormai da molte ore. Splinter recava a tracolla una borsa con acqua, cibo, una corda, un arpione, una torcia, un pugnale. Portava a turno le piccole tartarughe in braccio per farli stancare il meno possibile e proseguire più a lungo le ricerche. I bambini erano insolitamente silenziosi. Nei lunghi ed intrigati reticoli fognari si udiva solo il richiamo, continuo, del nome di Michelangelo da parte del padre.

Erano giunti ad una parte delle fognature che lui stesso non aveva mai visto. Era un settore in disuso abbandonato ormai da forse un secolo. Era decadente e pericolante. Spinter si è fermato un attimo a valutare se valesse la pena proseguire da quella parte. La zona era tra le più scure. Con Leonardo sul braccio sinistro, e la torcia nella mano destra, ha illuminato il terreno davanti a lui. La terra nuda sostituiva il cemento, il pavimento e una parete erano addirittura crollati. La torcia ha illuminato il bordo di una profonda fossa. In un largo punto la terra era di un colore più scuro, come se vi fosse stato un crollo di recente. E lì, proprio sul bordo, poteva essere…

Splinter ha messo giù Leonardo, ha ordinato ai figli di restare dove si trovavano. Ha arpionato la corda in un tratto sicuro e si è avvicinato piano al bordo.

Sì. La terra recava un'impronta. L'impronta del piedino di Michelangelo!

Il cuore ha iniziato a battergli forte.

"MICHELANGELO!" Ha illuminato il fondo della buca, non si vedeva niente da quell'angolazione. Ha iniziato a scendere tenendosi dalla corda, mentre terra e macerie franavano intorno a lui.

Arrivato sul fondo, il petto gli si è chiuso in una morsa. Mezzo coperto dalla terra, il corpicino immobile del figlio. L'ha afferrato terrorizzato.

Michelangelo ha dato un debole lamento. Era vivo.

Splinter ha ripreso a respirare. Ha stretto forte il figlio a sé. "_Watashi no amai musuko_*"

I giorni successivi Michelangelo ha pianto quasi sempre. Non voleva stare lontano dal padre neanche per un minuto, si aggrappava al suo kimono stringendo le piccole mani con forza. Sussultava al minimo suono. Quando Splinter gli aveva messo i punti aveva faticato a tenerlo giù e aveva temuto che le sue urla potessero essere sentite dalla superficie. Faceva i capricci, aggrediva i fratelli, voleva strapparsi la benda dalla gamba perché la ferita gli prudeva. Splinter ha avuto molta pazienza. Di punire o anche semplicemente sgridare il bambino per la grave disobbedienza neanche a parlarne. Era troppo traumatizzato.

Poi, piano piano, le cose sono tornate alla normalità. Il sorriso è sbocciato sul viso del piccolo sempre più di frequente, il suo carattere allegro e solare è riapparso. Con l'eccezionale capacità di ripresa dei bambini, alla fine della disavventura è rimasto per tutti solo il brutto ricordo.

Un ricordo che ancora adesso, dopo undici anni, a Michelangelo portava un po' di dolore.

_* Mio dolce figlio._


	12. Acqua

_Muse, Save me_

* * *

"… e poi Donnie e Mikey erano senza le loro maschere… ma io non… io non so… le aveva prese lui, capisci… e se le era messe al braccio, al braccio, eh eh eh, le maschere sul braccio… e Spike… al braccio…"

"Vuoi stare un po' zitto, Raph?"

Le pallottole tintinnavano contro l'automobile dietro la quale si erano nascosti. Leonardo era riuscito a raggiungere una specie di parcheggio all'aperto: aveva tolto di mezzo i nemici che aveva incontrato, a volte ferendoli anche più di quanto avesse voluto, ma la situazione richiedeva misure drastiche: avrebbe fatto poi con calma i conti con la sua coscienza.

Ed era riuscito a trascinarsi dietro, illeso, il fratello che a malapena riusciva a reggersi in piedi, e che da un po'aveva iniziato a blaterare senza sosta, tirando fuori frasi sconclusionate, ridendo a tratti tra sé e sé.

Nell'attimo in cui la pioggia di piombo si è interrotta, Leonardo si è alzato in piedi ed ha lanciato al solitario cecchino sul tetto di fronte l'ultimo shuriken rimasto: la distanza era considerevole ma un grido di dolore gli ha fatto capire che il colpo era andato a segno.

Adesso restava da capire come fare ad aprire una di quelle auto. Lui a differenza di Donnie non ne sapeva un cavolo di meccanica. E poi le automobili di oggi non si possono più partire unendo i fili, o no? Che diceva Donnie? Centraline come? Leonardo stava imprecando contro sé stesso. Perché non aveva mai previsto una situazione del genere?

Ha lasciato Raffaello seduto a terra a blaterare qualcosa riguardo agli insetti, ed ha tentato di vedere se qualcuno di quei veicoli fosse aperto. Sentiva avvicinarsi altre voci in lontananza, le sirene continuavano a suonare. Niente, niente. Doveva trovare un'altra soluzione, ma cosa?

Il destino sa essere anche benevolo, alla fine. Ha sentito un'auto in moto avvicinarsi. Era un pericolo, ma doveva rischiare. Correndo piegato, si è portato vicino. L'auto stava parcheggiando. A bordo vi era una persona sola. Perfetto.

Un uomo in vestito grigio è sceso ed ha schiacciato il pulsante sulla chiave per chiudere l'auto. Nello stesso istante si è visto arrivare addosso una furia verde. Ha spalancato la bocca. Un violento pugno in faccia l'ha messo ko.

Leonardo ha raccolto le chiavi. E' corso a recuperare Raffaello, che per miracolo era rimasto seduto lì dove lo aveva lasciato; adesso stava piangendo, scuotendo la testa e coprendosi il viso con le mani. Leonardo si è sentito addolorato e furibondo allo stesso tempo, ha aspirato l'aria attraverso i denti stretti. Gliel'avrebbe fatta pagare a quei bastardi per aver fatto questo a suo fratello.

"Andiamo, Raph." Ha fatto alzare il fratello e l'ha portato con sé mettendogli un braccio intorno al corpo.

"Leo…"

"Sì, Raph, va tutto bene. Stiamo per tornare a casa."

"Leo, sto male…"

Raffaello gli ha vomitato addosso.

"Va tutto bene, Raph. Ci siamo."

L'ha trascinato fino alla vettura. Ha aperto lo sportello del passeggero e l'ha fatto sedere. Gli ha messo la cintura di sicurezza.

E' salito sul lato del guidatore mentre l'uomo in grigio si stava ancora lamentando per terra, intontito, tenendosi il naso rotto.

Ha chiuso lo sportello e ha guardato l'abitacolo. Sembrava la navetta di Space Heroes. Tutti contatori e display. Un cavallino ruggente era inciso sul volante. Una Ferrari.

Erano su una Ferrari e suo fratello che adorava le automobili era troppo fatto per accorgersene. Ciò che importava a Leonardo invece, che di motori non ne capiva niente, era che fosse un mezzo di locomozione.

Il sedile era scomodissimo. Troppo stretto e troppo reclinato. A malapena riusciva a starci seduto sopra, col suo guscio. Leonardo ha guardato perplesso la leva del cambio. Come se fosse un oggetto extraterrestre.

_Ci mancava anche questa. Un cambio manuale!_

Beh, avrebbe avuto pochi secondi per imparare ad usarlo.

Un'altra pioggia di proiettili era arrivata mentre il bolide rosso assestava un forte colpo all'auto parcheggiata dietro. La macchina è partita singhiozzando un po', poi è scattata quasi a travolgere i due uomini che gli stavano puntando addosso le mitragliette, e che si sono buttati di lato appena in tempo.

Dando qualche altro colpo alle auto che incontrava girando nel parcheggio, la sportiva è riuscita a dirigersi veloce contro la barra dell'uscita. La barra era chiusa fino a che il velocissimo razzo rosso non l'ha fatta volare via. Erano fuori.

Leonardo ha guardato nello specchietto retrovisore. Alcune auto lo stavano già seguendo. La Ferrari era sicuramente più veloce, se solo lui avesse saputo come cavolo fare a guidarla bene. Il cambio grattava, ed ogni accelerata rischiava di farli andare fuori strada.

La strada era buia, e Leonardo non sapeva in che direzione portasse. L'importante era che conducesse lontano da quel posto. Ha guardato velocemente Raffaello al suo fianco. Farneticava ancora. Doveva portarlo a casa, subito. Doveva farlo visitare da Donnie.

_Donnie._ Ancora non sapeva che fine avessero fatto lui e Mikey. Leonardo ha corrugato la fronte. Sperava che fossero già a casa, al sicuro. Ma adesso non poteva pensarci. Per il momento aveva altri problemi.

Alcuni colpi esplodevano dalle auto che lo seguivano. Un proiettile ha infranto il lunotto posteriore.

La strada correva velocissima davanti a loro, le curve si mostravano dall'oscurità solo all'ultimo secondo. Adesso sul bordo della strada si presentava un pendenza. Non sapeva quanto fosse profonda, se pochi piedi o più. Bastava non finirci dentro, giusto?

Leonardo ha capito anche che stavano costeggiando un fiume. L'Hudson? Boh. Forse no, questo era più piccolo. E il posto era poco abitato. Forse il Delaware. Non aveva importanza.

Altri colpi stavano adesso perforando la carrozzeria dell'auto. Leonardo era un fascio di nervi. Se avessero danneggiato la macchina e questa dovesse fermarsi…

Improvvisamente, un forte scatto.

Qualche ruota era esplosa, colpita dal fuoco degli inseguitori. Leonardo ha cercato di controsterzare, ma a quella velocità non c'è stato niente da fare. La macchina si è capovolta su sé stessa.

I due fratelli hanno urlato mentre l'abitacolo ruotava più e più volte. Alla fine, l'urto non è stato forte come Leonardo aveva temuto. Abbastanza forte sì, però. Erano capovolti. La macchina si muoveva ancora. Leonardo non capiva niente. Buio assoluto, e rumore, e… acqua!

L'acqua turbinava dentro veloce. Nell'oscurità, non riusciva a capire da che parte entrasse. Non riusciva a capire bene nemmeno quale fosse il sopra ed il sotto. Solo forti spruzzi gelidi, e Raffaello che continuava a gridare. Leonardo stava iniziando a farsi prendere dal panico. Adesso aveva la testa sotto l'acqua, non poteva più respirare. Non riusciva a muoversi, ha iniziato a dimenarsi. Le cinture lo bloccavano. Doveva liberarsi, doveva uscire. Non riusciva a trovare l'aggancio della cintura di sicurezza. Le katana sulla schiena lo intralciavano. Stava annegando! Sarebbero annegati! Percepiva che il fratello si dibatteva accanto a lui. Suo fratello. Suo fratello era in pericolo.

Il pensiero di Raffaello è stato quello che serviva al suo animo per calmarsi. Si doveva calmare. Doveva salvare suo fratello. Sempre trattenendo il respiro, si è fermato un secondo. La mano ha cercato in alto, a tentoni, nella gelida oscurità, l'attacco delle cinture. Si è sganciato. Adesso la sua tracolla con le armi. Piano, doveva staccare anche quella. Prima una fibbia, poi l'altra. C'è voluto un po' di tempo. I polmoni ora iniziavano a chiedere aria con insistenza.

_Calmo, Leonardo. Resta calmo. Ce la puoi fare._

Libero anche dall'impaccio delle katana, il suo corpo adesso poteva muoversi un po' nello stretto abitacolo. L'auto continuava a spostarsi, trascinata dalla corrente.

Quando aveva liberato il fratello, aveva preso i suoi sai dal tavolo, e se li era infilati nella propria cintura, quella che portava ancora in vita. Eccoli. Ha tirato fuori un sai. Raffaello continuava a dimenarsi come un dannato.

_Non ci pensare, resta calmo._

Ha dato un colpo al parabrezza. Niente, l'acqua smorzava la forza. I polmoni stavano per scoppiare.

_Ritenta Leonardo, più forte._

Il secondo colpo ha incrinato il vetro. Il terzo l'ha rotto.

Leonardo ha lavorato un po' per allargare il buco in modo da poterci passare attraverso. Non ce la faceva più. Doveva respirare. Il suo corpo cercava aria disperatamente. Se non avesse respirato subito sarebbero morti entrambi.

E' riuscito a spingersi fuori dalla macchina. I bordi taglienti del parabrezza l'hanno ferito alle braccia ed alle gambe, ma non gli importava. Stava per svenire.

Quando il suo corpo è emerso dall'acqua, la sensazione dell'aria che entrava nei suoi polmoni è stata la cosa più bella che avesse provato in vita sua. Era come se la vita stessa impregnasse ogni molecola d'ossigeno.

Ma ha dato solo un paio di boccate veloci, e si è rituffato subito giù. Per fortuna il fiume era poco profondo. Nell'oscurità più totale, per un attimo ha temuto di non ritrovare l'auto in tempo. Invece un paio di bracciate e la sua mano ha sfiorato il pianale. E' sceso ancora a cercare il parabrezza. A tentoni, ha allargato con un altro paio di colpi l'apertura nel vetro, ed è rientrato dentro.

Ha constatato con orrore che all'interno l'acqua era tranquilla. Nessun segno di movimento. Ha trovato suo fratello. Le braccia inerti galleggiavano a mezz'acqua.

Una angoscia profonda ha invaso ogni angolo della sua mente. Raffaello non si muoveva più.

Sentiva la gola stretta in una morsa mentre l'ha tirato fuori dall'auto, e poi su, in superficie. Nuotando con un braccio solo, ha faticato a raggiungere la riva del fiume. La corrente era forte. La sponda era fangosa, ha cercato un posto dove potersi tirare fuori dall'acqua. Era gelida, troppo gelida, i suoi movimenti iniziavano ad essere intorpiditi, non sentiva quasi più le dita delle mani.

Alla fine è riuscito a trascinare sé stesso ed il fratello su una piccola raduna erbosa. Erano ormai lontani dal luogo dell'incidente, e non sembrava vi fosse più traccia degli inseguitori.

Con la bianca luce lunare, Leonardo ha guardato il volto del fratello. Aveva gli occhi chiusi, il volto pallido. Un colorito bluastro tingeva il bordo della bocca. Si è inginocchiato al suo fianco, a cercare il respiro.

Raffaello non respirava.

Leonardo si è premuto per un attimo i palmi sulle tempie.

_No, non può essere. No, no._

Ha appoggiato la testa sul suo piastrone. Niente. Non si sentiva niente.

Leonardo ha iniziato a tremare. Suo fratello, suo fratello era…

No, doveva tentare. Suo fratello non poteva lasciarlo così. Non Raffaello, il combattente.

Ha iniziato a praticare la respirazione artificiale ed il massaggio cardiaco, come gli aveva insegnato Donatello. Ha reclinato all'indietro la testa di Raffaello, ha tenuto una mano sui fori di respirazione e premendo la propria bocca sopra quella del fratello ha iniziato ad insufflare aria; poi gli ha poggiato entrambe le mani sul centro del piastrone ed ha praticato il massaggio cardiaco.

_Forza Raph, forza!_

Leonardo sapeva che il cervello non può resistere che pochi minuti senza ossigeno. Sapeva che ogni momento che passava suo fratello si stava allontanando da lui.

Nuovamente respirazione. Nuovamente massaggio. Ancora niente.

Respirazione. Massaggio. Niente.

Erano passati troppi minuti. Forse quattro o cinque. Era inutile. Leonardo era adesso disperato. Lacrime rigavano il suo volto.

Ancora respirazione. Ancora massaggio. Più veloce, più furioso. Premeva con forza.

_Perché, perché mi stai lasciando, perché?_

"Raph! Dannazione Raph! Ahhh!" Un altro colpo forte sul piastrone. Leonardo piangeva ormai senza ritegno.

Con l'ultimo colpo, Leonardo ha abbassato la sua testa sul corpo del fratello. L'ha abbracciato, scosso dai singhiozzi. Un atroce dolore ha iniziato a straziargli l'anima.

Suo fratello. Il suo migliore amico. Il bambino che giocava con lui. L'adolescente irascibile. Il ninja senza uguali. La testa calda dal sorriso ironico. L'animo nobile che sapeva farsi capire dagli animali. Quello che gli metteva addosso una coperta pensando che dormisse. Una parte della sua stessa vita.

Suo fratello. Suo fratello era andato.

_No, Raph, no…_

Poi, lievissimo, appena percepibile, un sussulto.

Raffaello ha dato un colpo di tosse, gorgogliando. Leonardo ha fatto un suono con la gola, dallo stupore e dalla gioia; ha girato il fratello su un fianco, perché espellesse tutta l'acqua dai polmoni, tossendo forte, annaspando, cercando aria.

Leonardo non ce la faceva a smettere di singhiozzare, le mani continuavano a tremare mentre ha abbracciato il fratello, che ancora tossiva, ma ormai era sveglio, aveva aperto gli occhi intontito; l'ha tirato stretto a sé.

"Raph! Raph… Non lasciarmi mai più, stupida testa calda!"

Adesso sentiva molto freddo, ed anche il corpo del fratello era gelato: il loro sistema circolatorio non era propriamente a sangue freddo, come quello delle tartarughe, dato che avevano una specie di termoregolazione che poteva provocargli brividi e febbre, ma non era neanche il sistema perfetto dei mammiferi: questi shock termici sarebbero potuti essere molto pericolosi.

Ha trascinato il fratello all'interno della vegetazione che costeggiava il greto del fiume, al riparo dal vento notturno, e si è seduto accanto a lui, ad avvolgere il suo corpo con il proprio, per scaldarlo come poteva.

Raffaello non sembrava pienamente cosciente, i profondi occhi verdi fissavano il vuoto; ancora mortalmente pallido, ha iniziato a tremare piano.

A questo punto Leonardo ha tirato fuori il T-phone dalla piccola cintura che gli era rimasta. Quando ha visto che funzionava ancora, ha ringraziato mentalmente l'illimitato ingegno di Donatello che li aveva progettati a tenuta d'acqua.

Ha chiamato il numero di Michelangelo: finalmente sarebbero tornati a casa.


	13. Speranza

_Typhoon, The Honest Truth_

* * *

Donatello ha guardato nuovamente l'orario sul telefono. Erano passate ormai cinque ore. Aveva acceso il segnalatore che aveva costruito, ma dubitava fortemente che potesse servire a qualcosa, dato che all'interno di quella cella frigorifera non poteva passare alcun segnale. La loro unica speranza era che i fratelli li trovassero. Sì, ma come? La struttura era grande, ci sarebbe voluto moltissimo tempo per ispezionarla tutta. Ed era piena di criminali male intenzionati.

Inoltre, iniziava a temere che i fratelli li avessero già cercati senza trovarli. Non aveva sentito i rumori di un attacco, quindi forse avevano fatto una ricognizione veloce, ed adesso erano tornati a casa ad aspettare il loro ritorno.

_Saranno preoccupati per noi…_

Se avessero fatto passare troppe ore prima di tornare a cercarli, magari aspettando la notte successiva, sarebbe stato troppo tardi.

Donatello si è massaggiato le tempie, chiudendo gli occhi. Il suo cervello razionale ha valutato troppo bene la situazione.

Molto probabilmente non ce l'avrebbero fatta. Avrebbero finito l'aria.

Inoltre, Michelangelo era ferito. Per fortuna non sanguinava più, ma aveva perso parecchio sangue. E la ferita iniziava ad essere troppo infiammata. Se non gli avesse estratto al più presto il proiettile, rischiava la setticemia.

Donatello ha guardato il fratello che dormiva sulla sua spalla, la bocca leggermente socchiusa. Aveva un'aria così indifesa. Per fortuna era riuscito a dormire un po', nonostante il dolore. Invece Donatello non aveva chiuso occhio. Era preoccupato, spaventato, ed inoltre una parte di sé gli diceva che se quelle dovevano essere le sue ultime ore, le voleva passare da sveglio.

Certo, che morte stupida. Non per mano di un nemico, ma per mancanza di aria, in una lunga, tediosa agonia…

"Donnie?"

Grandi occhi azzurri lo guardavano.

"Non dormi, Mikey?"

"Mhm, ho dormicchiato un po', ma…"

"Fa male il braccio?"

"Eh, sì."

"Coraggio, tra poco verranno a prenderci."

Michelangelo si è tirato su, ha sorriso. "Certo. Solo che se facessero un po' prima non sarebbe male. Magari a quest'ora sono a casa a papparsi la mia pizza."

Donatello ha sorriso. Mikey stava facendo il Mikey a suo beneficio. Era sicuro che anche il fratellino avesse valutato la possibilità di non farcela, ma adesso stava cercando di trasmettergli un po' di ottimismo. Gli era grato per questo.

"Sai a cosa stavo pensando prima, Donnie?"

"Dimmi."

"Al retromutageno sul quale stai lavorando. Noi non potremmo usarlo, giusto?"

"Noi-"

"Sì sì, lo so. Potrebbe usarlo Splinter, ma noi torneremmo ad essere normali tartarughe, e anche se Raph dice che per me sarebbe un passo avanti, una vita dedicata a mangiare foglie d'insalata non sembra il massimo, eh!"

"Eh, eh, effettivamente no…"

"Ma poniamo il caso che potessimo trasformarci anche noi in umani, così, solo per dire, _poof_ e diventiamo quattro ragazzi ninja superfighi e tutto… A te cosa piacerebbe fare? Se diventassi un ragazzo… normale, dico."

Donatello ha sorriso ancora. Ci aveva pensato spesso.

"Beh, credo che mi piacerebbe iscrivermi in una buona università. Magari Harvard o il Massachusetts Institute of Technology…"

"Pfuh, lo sapevo, il solito sogno da secchione!"

"Eh sì… e tu? A te cosa piacerebbe fare? No no aspetta non me lo dire: ti piacerebbe andare da Angelo's Pizza ed ordinare tutti i gusti possibili!"

"Ah ah, vero! Era facile! Ma non solo questo…" Michelangelo si è fatto un po' più serio, si è guardato le mani. "C'è una cosa che mi piacerebbe fare più di tutto."

"E sarebbe?"

"Mi piacerebbe… - si è toccato la parte dietro del collo, improvvisamente imbarazzato – mi piacerebbe invitare ad uscire una ragazza."

A Donatello è andata di traverso la sua stessa saliva.

"Tu… cof… ti piacerebbe… cof…" per un attimo ha guardato l'alieno verde accanto a lui e stava per chiedergli chi fosse e cosa avesse fatto del suo piccolo, infantile ed innocente fratellino.

"Sì Donnie, una ragazza della mia età; uscire, prendere una pizza o un gelato, meglio una pizza più un gelato e poi…"

Donatello ha spalancato gli occhi. Non sapeva se voleva che quella conversazione continuasse. Solo in quel momento si stava rendendo conto che il suo "piccolo" fratellino, aveva in verità sedici anni, come lui. Iniziava a fare un po' caldo, in quella cella.

"Ho recepito il concetto Mikey. Ok."

Ma Michelangelo ormai chi lo fermava più. "Una bella ragazza bionda. O bruna. Magra. O formosa. Alta. O bassa…"

_Per la barba di Darwin._

"E… Donnie?"

"Sì. Mikey."

"Devo farti una confessione. Giura di non arrabbiarti."

Donatello improvvisamente ha sentito l'aria ancora più soffocante. _Cos'altro?_

"Dai, dimmi."

"Giura."

"Giuro."

"Conosco la password del tuo portatile."

_Sicuramente ho capito male._

"Tu cosa?"

"Ricorda che hai giurato!"

Donatello ha valutato le inimmaginabili conseguenze… Lui conosceva… Lui aveva visto…

"Ci sei entrato, Mikey?"

"Sì."

"Ed hai… hai visto qualcosa?"

"Sì."

_Oh no… _

Adesso Donatello aveva le guance in fiamme.

"Mikey! Io… insomma… tu non dovevi sbirciare nelle mie cose! E poi io… sai… quelli erano… sono… per curiosità scientifica!"

"Certo, fratello. Curiosità scientifica. Anch'io."

Un silenzio imbarazzante è sceso per qualche secondo tra i due adolescenti.

"Donnie, ma secondo te anche April-"

"Basta Mikey!" Donatello ha quasi gridato, la voce un po' stridula. "Adesso riposiamo."

Michelangelo ha poggiato nuovamente la testa sulla spalla del fratello, ridacchiando a bassa voce.

"Donnie?" adesso aveva gli occhi chiusi.

"Uh?"

"Non conosco nessuna password."

Donatello ha sentito salire dal suo petto una bellissima, deliziosa risata. Ha iniziato a ridere, ed era così bello, dopo tutta quell'angoscia, e si sentiva adesso così bene, ed ha stretto di più a sé il fratellino che ridacchiava ancora.

E quando le risate si sono calmate, il suo animo era adesso più tranquillo, e ha pensato che forse sì, ce la potevano fare, che niente è perduto fino alla fine, e che non bisogna mai darsi per vinti.

"Grazie, Mikey."


	14. Mattina

_Sia, Breathe Me_

* * *

Col cappuccio calato a coprire le forme mutate, Splinter si è fatto strada tra la fitta vegetazione che cresceva ai bordi del fiume.

Leonardo e Raffaello dovevano essere da quelle parti, il segnalatore sul T-phone li dava ormai alla distanza di pochi piedi. Era riuscito a parcheggiare lo Shellraiser lontano dalla carreggiata: le luci dell'alba iniziavano a colorare di rosa ed azzurro l'orizzonte, e qualche automobile con i primi assonnati lavoratori percorreva ormai le strade.

Non gli piaceva essere fuori. Non era sicuro. Ma era stato chiamato da Leonardo dopo una lunga notte di attesa.

Aspettare nell'impotenza, quando col passare delle ore aveva capito che i figli erano nei guai, era stato qualcosa di logorante.

Poi il telefono che aveva messo accanto a lui era squillato: i suoi figli maggiori erano lontani da casa, e Leonardo gli aveva fatto capire che non erano nelle condizioni per poter tornare da soli.

Dei suoi figli minori, invece, ancora nessuna notizia.

"Leonardo? Raffaello?" Splinter ha chiamato piano i figli. Tra quelle alte erbacce e quegli arbusti non vedeva dove fossero. E arrivare all'improvviso davanti a due ninja non è mai stata una buona idea.

"Siamo qui, padre."

Ha seguito la voce, ha scostato una fronda ed ha visto che Leonardo si stava alzando in piedi. Raffaello era sdraiato per terra, con gli occhi chiusi.

La luminescenza dell'alba permetteva di vedere le figure dei due mutanti tra la maculata ombreggiatura del fogliame. Alla vista delle condizioni di Leonardo, a Splinter è stretto il cuore. Il suo ragazzo maggiore aveva una profonda ustione su un braccio, tante piccole ferite da scheggia su un lato del collo e del viso, e dei tagli sulle gambe e sulle braccia. Non portava le sue katana, ma i sai di Raffaello infilati nella cintura.

Ma la trepidazione maggiore gliela causava la posizione dell'altro suo figlio: perché non era anche lui in piedi?

Splinter si è inginocchiato accanto a Raffaello, che presentava la pelle del viso, delle braccia e delle gambe molto arrossata, e si è rivolto a Leonardo, guardandolo preoccupato: "Come sta tuo fratello?"

"Dorme molto profondamente da quando ti ho chiamato. E' stato drogato, Sensei."

Splinter ha annuito. Avrebbe chiesto spiegazioni quando sarebbero stati al sicuro. Adesso ha iniziato a scuotere dolcemente il figlio.

"Raffaello? Raffaello, figlio mio, svegliati."

Il giovane mutante ha aperto gli occhi con fatica. Si è guardato per qualche secondo intorno sforzandosi di capire dove e con chi fosse.

"S… Sensei?"

Raffaello ha sbattuto gli occhi. Si sentiva confuso e dolorante. Perché suo padre era lì? E soprattutto, dove diavolo erano? Vedeva… delle foglie? Ha alzato gli occhi ed ha visto Leonardo in piedi accanto a lui che a sua volta lo guardava con apprensione. Suo fratello mascherato in blu appariva alquanto malconcio, sembrava appena uscito da una gabbia piena di leoni.

"Che succede?"

"Stiamo andando a casa, figliolo. Come ti senti? Puoi camminare?"

Raffaello ha fatto segno di sì ed ha iniziato ad alzarsi sorretto dal padre. La testa gli girava, aveva una forte nausea.

"Sto bene, Sensei. Ho solo mal di testa… e mi fanno un po' male le costole ed il piastrone."

"Mhm, quello forse è colpa mia – Splinter e Raffaello si sono girati verso Leonardo, che ha sorriso e fatto spallucce, ma la voce gli tremava un po' – ti ho dovuto fare il massaggio cardiaco."

"Cosa?" Splinter che aveva iniziato a camminare sorreggendo il figlio si è bloccato di colpo, Raffaello si è guardato il piastrone e poi ha guardato nuovamente il fratello con la bocca aperta ma senza riuscire ad articolare suono.

Splinter ha poggiato una mano sulla spalla di Leonardo. Ecco spiegato il riflesso di paura e angoscia che il figlio maggiore portava negli occhi e cercava di nascondere dietro un'aria sicura e risoluta, ma lo sguardo attento di un padre non poteva non cogliere.

Nel suo Leonardo l'anima di un giovane ragazzo spaventato conviveva ancora con quella del forte leader che si accingeva a diventare.

"Ci sono molte cose che mi dovrete raccontare, figli miei."

* * *

"…e poi devi assaggiare i pancakes alle fragole di Mikey." Ha detto April scavalcando i tornelli dell'ingresso.

"Dopo essermi sorbito l'odore delle fogne a quest'ora del mattino, dubito che riuscirò a gustarmi la colazione."

"Casey!" April O'Neil ha rivolto un'occhiataccia al ragazzo che portava sulla fronte una bandana nera. Trovava irritante questa ironia sulla posizione della… casa dei suoi amici, anzi della sua seconda famiglia. Sì, per arrivare a quest'accogliente stazione della metropolitana in disuso bisognava farsi un pezzo di strada tra gli effluvi nauseabondi dei liquami, ma lei ormai ci aveva fatto l'abitudine.

"Ragazzi?" April ha poggiato il sacchetto con le fragole in cucina. Era un po' sorpresa che non ci fosse ancora nessuno: a quell'ora solitamente i suoi amici erano già svegli. E poi aveva detto a Donnie che oggi avrebbe fatto colazione con loro, e lui ne era stato felicissimo. Certo, poi quando aveva aggiunto che avrebbe portato anche Casey Jones, forse Donnie era stato un po' meno entusiasta…

"Ragazzi? Sensei?" April ha guardato nel dojo, poi nel resto della tana.

"Non c'è nessuno. E' strano."

"Forse stamattina sono andati da Starbucks." Il ragazzo si è buttato sul divano.

April si è piantata davanti a lui, strofinandosi nervosamente una spalla. "Non scherzare. Sono preoccupata. Sarà successo qualcosa. Adesso chiamo Donnie."

Mentre con il T-phone all'orecchio ascoltava il messaggio di mancato segnale, la fronte della giovane ragazza rossa si corrugava sempre più. Qualcosa non andava. Iniziava ad essere spaventata.

Poi, ha sentito lo sferragliamento dello Shellraiser che rientrava. Anche Casey Jones, nonostante il suo ostentato atteggiamento strafottente, sembrava aver fatto un appena percepibile respiro di sollievo. A quel mutante testa calda con la maschera rossa voleva bene come un fratello. Hamato Raffaello aveva tutto ciò che si poteva desiderare da un amico: era vicino quando serviva, non faceva domande, e si buttava con lui in azioni folli che solo loro due trovavano divertenti.

"Ragazzi! Cos'è successo?"

April è andata incontro ai tre che stavano entrando nella sala centrale con delle espressioni stanche sui volti; le due tartarughe avevano a quanto pare passato una notte movimentata. Leo avrebbe avuto bisogno di più di un cerotto.

Casey ha aiutato Splinter a sorreggere Raffaello, facendolo sedere su vecchio divano: "Tutto a posto, amico? Hai una faccia…"

Raffaello ha fatto un cenno ed un mezzo sorriso all'umano; ancora si sentiva male e stordito, ma almeno era tornato in sé. Non ricordava che poche immagini confuse della tremenda nottata che aveva appena trascorso.

Quindi April si è guardata intorno. No, non era per niente tutto a posto. Qualcosa mancava. Il suo migliore amico dov'era?

"Dove sono Donnie e Mikey?"

* * *

La notte era passata. Ormai era mattina. Ciò che Donatello aveva temuto, si era purtroppo avverato. I suoi familiari a questo punto non sarebbero stati capaci di cercarli ancora. Loro erano creature della notte, solo l'oscurità che celava al mondo i loro corpi poteva permettergli di muoversi indisturbati.

Era sicuro che non li avrebbero abbandonati, che li avrebbero cercati per tutti gli anfratti di New York. Solo che sapeva che avrebbero aspettato la notte successiva; allora sarebbe stato troppo tardi.

Loro erano rimasti rinchiusi poco dopo mezzanotte. Secondo i suoi calcoli avrebbero avuto aria fino a circa le sette, le otto di sera.

Non sarebbero arrivati alla notte.


	15. Aria 1

_Pink, Try_

* * *

(5 ore d'aria)

Raffaello ha socchiuso la porta della stanza del fratello mascherato in blu ed ha sbirciato dentro. La stanza era come al solito pulita ed ordinata; completamente all'opposto della sua e soprattutto di quella di Mikey, dove entrare senza inciampare in qualcosa era una prova da ninja.

Leonardo era sdraiato sul letto, un braccio a coprire il volto.

"Entra, Raph."

"Non dormi, Leo?"

Splinter aveva ordinato ai figli di riposare qualche ora, prima di pianificare le operazioni di ricerca. Ma il sonno, si sa, non viene a comando, per quanto Leonardo cercasse sempre di eseguire diligentemente le indicazioni del padre.

"Tu che dici?"

Raffaello si è seduto sul letto del fratello, che si è spostato un po' per fargli spazio. Splinter gli aveva spalmato un unguento sulla pelle ustionata.

"Puzzi, Raph." Leonardo ha tolto il braccio dal viso, e l'ha incrociato insieme all'altro dietro la testa. Aveva uno sguardo stanco e preoccupato, che faceva a pugni con le sue parole beffarde.

"Lo so, dannazione. – Raffaello si è odorato un braccio, facendo una faccia disgustata. – Non voglio neanche sapere come Sensei prepara questo intruglio. Però funziona. L'ha spalmato anche a te, no?" ha indicato la fasciatura sulla vasta ustione nel braccio. Leonardo aveva altri leggeri bendaggi ai tagli alle braccia e alle gambe, e la tintura di iodio colorava il collo ed il viso dove Splinter aveva estratto le schegge di vetro.

Leonardo ha annuito."Per il resto, ti senti meglio?"

"Sì, va meglio. A parte il mal di testa e la nausea, e il fatto che ogni mezz'ora vado a vomitare un po' di bile. Fammi spazio. – Si è sdraiato accanto al fratello, ed ha sospirato. – Non riesco proprio a capire come si possa essere così idioti da calarsi volontariamente quella roba."

"Già. Anche se penso che te ne abbiano dato una dose da cavalli." Ha girato la testa verso Raffaello. " Ma non ti preoccupare, gliela faremo pagare a quelle carogne per tutto quello che hanno fatto. Prepareremo un piano quando tornano Donnie e Mikey."

"Dove credi che siano?"

"Non lo so. Non è detto che siano in pericolo. Magari è solo un problema di mancanza di comunicazione, ed adesso sono nascosti in attesa che scenda la notte per tornare a casa."

"Ci credi veramente?"

Leonardo ha sospirato, chiudendo gli occhi. "No. Temo che siano finti nei guai, anzi penso di averli cacciati io nei guai."

"Leo-"

"Hai ragione tu Raph, non sono granché, come leader."

"E quando mai avrei detto questa idiozia? Quando sono incazzato non vale, lo sai che apro la bocca senza collegare il cervello. Non ho mai pensato seriamente una cosa del genere."

Leonardo l'ha guardato con riconoscenza. Era raro che il fratello gli facesse degli apprezzamenti.

"Ti dirò di più, Senzapaura. Sei un grande. Mi hai salvato la vita. Hai fatto fuori da solo un mezzo esercito e sei venuto a salvarmi il guscio. Me la stavo vedendo davvero brutta. E poi mi hai tirato fuori dal fiume e mi hai riportato indietro dal regno sulle nuvolette…" Raffaello si è strofinato una mano al centro del piastrone, fissando il soffitto; l'idea di essere quasi morto lo faceva stare male. Sentiva che poteva mettere in discussione tutto il suo modo di considerare la vita. Non era indistruttibile, dopo tutto. Che diavolo, aveva solo sedici anni. La vita poteva a volte sembrargli uno schifo, ma era l'unica che aveva.

Poi si è scosso, ha rimandato questi pensieri ad un altro momento, ed ha fatto al fratello il suo solito sorriso sarcastico. "Ma adesso non montarti la testa."

* * *

(4 ore d'aria)

"Adesso è sicuro, stanno sloggiando."

April ha passato il binocolo a Casey. Il vento salmastro del porto scompigliava la rossa coda di cavallo della ragazza.

Stavano osservando il vecchio complesso industriale del porto da una fatiscente torretta di una gru per lo spostamento dei container. Nelle ultime ore avevano tenuto d'occhio la struttura che gli era stata indicata da Leonardo, nella speranza di poter trovare qualche indizio dei loro amici scomparsi.

"Non fanno altro che caricare casse e attrezzature in tutta fretta su auto e furgoncini. Hanno capito che il posto è compromesso."

"Già." Il ragazzo bruno ha staccato gli occhi dal binocolo per appuntare sul suo notes il numero di targa anche di questo furgoncino. Stava trascrivendo tutto quello che pensava potesse essere utile per la segnalazione alle forze dell'ordine. Anche se a lui sarebbe piaciuto entrare lì dentro e sfasciare tutto di persona, con la sua amata mazza da hockey ed il suo caro amico Raph…

Dei due mutanti, però, nessuna traccia. Agli adolescenti era venuto almeno una volta in mente che alcune delle grosse casse che avevano visto trasportare prima avrebbero potuto contenere i corpi di due ragazzi tartaruga. Ma entrambi hanno tenuto questi pensieri per sé.

"Secondo me quello era l'ultimo furgone. Non vedo più nessuno all'interno della struttura." Casey ha guardato la sua amica. "Potremmo entrare a dare un'occhiata da vicino."

"No." April ha incrociato le braccia sul petto, guardando verso il complesso. "Ho promesso a Splinter che non saremmo entrati. Era la condizione per venire qui. Sai che mantengo sempre le mie promesse. Stanotte ci intrufoleremo con Leo e Raph con più sicurezza. Tanto a questo punto non penso che qualche ora cambi nulla. Magari in serata saranno Donnie e Mikey stessi a farsi vivi."

"D'accordo, Rossa. Aspetteremo questa notte."

* * *

(3 ore d'aria)

Respirare iniziava ad essere difficile. Michelangelo faceva piccoli respiri veloci.

Sentiva girare forte la testa, non capiva più se per la debolezza dell'emorragia, per il dolore che adesso si irradiava dal braccio ad ondate, o perché l'aria iniziava ad essere irrespirabile. Donnie non gliene aveva parlato, sicuramente per non allarmarlo, ma lui aveva capito da subito che era importante che i soccorsi fossero arrivati al più presto, e non solo per la sua ferita.

Adesso però aveva bisogno di sapere.

"Donnie?"

La tartaruga mascherata in viola da un po' di tempo si stava dedicando al lavoro di scalfire il metallo di una saldatura sull'angolo con la punta di un gancio da macellaio che aveva staccato dal soffitto. Sapeva che ci sarebbero volute ore di lavoro, e che muovendosi, seppur lentamente, avrebbe consumato più ossigeno, ma aveva il bisogno di tentare almeno di fare qualcosa. Aveva pensato che il metallo della saldatura potesse essere più sottile, ma adesso si stava rendendo conto che anche quel tentativo era completamente inutile.

Ha poggiato il gancio e si è girato verso il fratellino cercando di nascondere la sua preoccupazione dietro uno stanco sorriso. "Ti ascolto, fratello."

"Quante ore d'aria ci restano?"

Donatello ha deglutito. Così, domanda diretta. Non aveva dubbi sul fatto che Mikey avesse capito subito il problema. Il fratellino era svampito e casinista, ma tutt'altro che stupido. Adesso toccava a lui decidere se dirgli una pietosa bugia… No. Aveva diritto di sapere la verità.

"Due o tre al massimo, Mikey".

Michelangelo ha stretto gli occhi. Non avrebbe immaginato così poco. Sperava di arrivare almeno fino alla notte. Quindi forse non ce l'avrebbero fatta.

Un brivido ha scosso il giovane mutante. Aveva paura. Non voleva morire. Aveva ancora molto da fare, molto da scoprire. Aveva appena iniziato ad esplorare il mondo. Era uscito in superficie da più di un anno ed ancora conosceva a malapena New York. Quante cose aveva fatto in quel poco tempo! Combattuto battaglie tra i tetti, sconfitto nemici, scoperto altre dimensioni. Conosciuto gli umani, che in fondo non erano poi tanto male, eh. Aveva mangiato la pizza! Ed i pizza gyoza del signor Murakami. E aveva visto l'alba dall'alto dei tetti. E guardato la luna, bellissima e candida, tutta intera, non più a piccoli scorci rubati dalle grate di scolo.

Quanti segreti affascinanti aveva ancora in serbo la vita? Era una festa tutta per lui. Era la sua musica e voleva ballarla. Era un cibo goloso e voleva assaggiarlo. Era bella, la vita.

No, non voleva morire. Sicuramente non in quel modo stupido.

Ma soprattutto, non voleva che morisse Donnie.

All'improvviso, un altro pensiero l'ha colpito. Se lui fosse morto in quel momento, Donnie avrebbe avuto più speranza di farcela, avrebbe avuto qualche ora in più, e nella notte sarebbero potuti venire a salvarlo.

Allora forse c'era qualcosa per cui desiderare anche la morte? Se doveva venire, che venisse subito, in quell'istante. Che prendesse lui, ma desse ancora un po' di tempo a suo fratello.

"A che pensi, Mikey?" Donatello ha notato l'espressione seria del fratellino e ne ha avuto quasi paura.

"Uh? Pensavo… che i ragazzi si devono muovere a venire. Mi sono proprio annoiato, ed a casa ho un livello di Call of Duty da passare."

Michelangelo ha rivolto al fratello il più bel sorriso bugiardo che è riuscito a fare.


	16. Aria 2

_Muse, Isolated System_

* * *

(2 ore d'aria)

"Ma Sensei, April e Casey mi hanno assicurato che in quella struttura non è rimasto più nessuno. Possiamo iniziare subito le ricerche!"

"Ho detto di no, Leonardo. A quest'ora il porto è ancora trafficato. E' troppo rischioso. Ricordati che la nostra sicurezza dipende sempre dal fatto che non dobbiamo mai farci vedere dagli umani. Non discutere i miei ordini."

"_Hai_, Sensei." La tartaruga mascherata in blu ha abbassato lo sguardo, sconfitta. Il padre aveva ragione. Ma lui non ce la faceva più ad aspettare senza fare niente. Ogni minuto che passava la sua ansia aumentava sempre più.

Splinter ha raddolcito la sua espressione quando è tornato a rivolgersi al figlio. Erano in piedi, nella concavità circondata dai gradini della zona centrale del loro covo, mentre Raffaello ascoltava seduto sul divano, occhi chiusi, braccia incrociate.

"Capisco che tu sia in pena, Leonardo. Lo sono anch'io. Ma non posso permettere che tu ti metta in pericolo più del necessario. Andrai al porto tra un paio d'ore, almeno."

Raffaello ha aperto gli occhi. "Andrà, Sensei? Andremo!"

Splinter si è girato verso il figlio mascherato in rosso. "Tu no, Raffaello. Poco fa stavi cadendo sui tuoi stessi passi. Il tuo corpo non ha ancora smaltito la droga. Resterai qui. Leonardo si farà aiutare da April e Casey Jones ed appena scopre qualcosa ci contatterà."

Raffaello è balzato in piedi. "Col cavolo che resto qua!"

Splinter ha rivolto al figlio uno sguardo di fuoco. "Cosa hai detto?"

"Ma Sensei…"

"Vai in camera tua a riposare, Raffaello." Il tono di Splinter non era quello di un gentile invito.

* * *

(1 ora d'aria)

"AIUTO! AIUTO! Siamo qui! Aiuto!"

Donatello sbatteva forte i pugni sulla porta. A quel punto, aveva deciso che era meglio farsi catturare che morire in quel modo. Se li avessero scoperti, avrebbero avuto una speranza di riuscire a fuggire. Una piccolissima speranza, ma meglio che niente. Poteva cercare di ingannarli, di prendere tempo, qualsiasi cosa che gli fosse venuta in mente… adesso non riusciva a pensare a niente, gli girava la testa. La carenza di ossigeno iniziava a farsi sentire. E Donatello era perfettamente consapevole che col trascorrere dei minuti la situazione sarebbe peggiorata in maniera esponenziale.

"AIUTO!" ha dato un ultimo colpo, tanto forte da farsi male alla mano. Possibile che non lo sentissero? Batteva furiosamente e urlava ormai da mezz'ora, aveva la gola in fiamme.

Forse avevano abbandonato la struttura. Certamente, doveva essere così. Si erano visti scoperti, e non conoscendo l'entità del nemico, avevano deciso di lasciare quel posto. Non c'era altra spiegazione.

Si è accasciato con il guscio al muro, ed è scivolato giù. Si è preso la testa tra le mani.

No, non poteva finire così. Non poteva.

Ne avevano passate tante per poi morire in questo modo, per una stupida maniglia rotta?

Una risata isterica gli è nata in gola, per poi trasformarsi in singhiozzi senza lacrime. No, non era giusto. Non così. Non lui e Mikey.

Ha tolto le mani, ha guardato Michelangelo. Da un po' non parlava più. Aveva gli occhi chiusi.

Donatello si è messo in ginocchio accanto a lui, improvvisamente spaventato a morte.

"Mikey?"

L'ha scosso delicatamente per le spalle. "_Otōto_? Fratello?"

Michelangelo non si svegliava. A Donatello è ghiacciato il sangue nelle vene.

Ha iniziato a scuoterlo violentemente, ed a gridare. "MIKEY!"

Michelangelo ha dato un gemito, poi ha aperto gli occhi con fatica.

"S…sono qui, Donnie…" Non ce la faceva più a stare sveglio.

"Mikey! Mikey! Resta sveglio, fratello! Arriveranno a salvarci, arriveranno!" la sua voce era acuta ed ha dovuto lottare per non mettersi a piangere. Ha abbracciato il fratellino, strofinandogli il mento sulla testa. "Arriveranno, Mikey…"

* * *

(mancanza d'aria)

"Ci sono novità?" Leonardo era balzato sul tetto dove aspettavano i due ragazzi.

"Non si vede nessuno da ore. Entriamo?" La giovane allieva kunoichi aveva un'espressione decisa ed impaziente.

"Sì. Ma Splinter è stato chiaro. Al primo segno di pericolo, voi due uscite fuori di corsa."

"Pfuh, sì, certo." La risposta di Casey Jones non era stata molto convincente.

Leonardo aveva appena aiutato i due ragazzi ad arrampicarsi sul muro di cinta, quando un'ombra dietro di lui l'ha fatto girare di scatto. Non aveva nemmeno finito di voltarsi che le sue katana erano già sguainate e diritte davanti a sé, proprio contro… Raffaello.

"Cosa ci fai qui? Splinter ti ha detto-"

"Sì sì lo so, Senzapaura. Ci muoviamo?"

"Non sei nelle condizioni per essere qui, Raffaello." Quando Leonardo chiamava il fratello con il nome completo, non era un buon segno.

"Dai, Leo. Ti assicuro, sto bene. Due occhi in più ti serviranno. Questo complesso è immenso. Ci vorranno delle ore per ispezionarlo tutto."

Leonardo ha valutato la situazione. Non voleva essere complice nella disobbedienza di suo fratello, avrebbe dovuto mandarlo indietro… Ma Raph non l'avrebbe ascoltato, ed avrebbe iniziato ugualmente a cercare per conto suo, da solo ed ancora lievemente intontito. Inoltre aveva ragione: una persona in più sarebbe potuta essere utile.

Come risposta, si è piegato in avanti ed ha incrociato le mani facendo segno al fratello di usarle come trampolino per arrampicarsi. Raffaello ha annuito con un sorriso.

All'interno della struttura, ha dato indicazioni sulle aree da coprire. Lui con Raffaello avrebbero controllato la zona dei capannoni, ed i due umani la parte dove una volta sorgevano gli uffici. Il sole era tramontato da poco, e con le torce e la luce della luna ci sarebbe stata una visione discreta.

* * *

Donatello ansimava.

I suoi polmoni cercavano aria. Aria… ossigeno... cara, fresca aria.

Quante volte l'aveva data per scontata? Cosa c'è al mondo di più bello dell'aria? Dolci correnti, tiepide brezze… Anche l'aria delle fogne non gli sembrava più così male…

L'aria che spirava dalla grata nel covo, che entrava ad accarezzare il grande albero nel dojo. Il vento fresco che gli accarezzava la pelle quando guardava la città dall'alto. L'aria madida della pioggia, quella calda ed appiccicosa dell'estate, quella gelida e tagliente dell'ultimo Natale, mentre con i suoi fratelli sbirciava il grande albero a Time Square. L'aria salmastra del porto. Quella profumata ed umida del respiro di April.

Aria. Vorticante soffio di vita… Aria, aria! Non ce la faceva più… Non riusciva a restare sveglio, il suo cervello soffriva la carenza d'ossigeno, ed era intossicato dall'anidride carbonica. Di lì a poco sarebbe svenuto, e sarebbe stata la fine…

* * *

Leonardo ha sfiorato con le dita i fori di proiettile sul muro esterno di un fabbricato. Ha guardato Raffaello, che gli ha risposto con lo stesso sguardo teso e preoccupato.

A quel punto, non c'erano più dubbi. I loro fratelli minori avevano avuto dei problemi.

_Li ho mandati io…_

"Cosa pensi che sia successo, Leo?"

"Non so, si capisce che c'è stato un inseguimento, i bossoli ed i fori proseguono per un bel pezzo."

Continuando a seguire i segni della sparatoria, Leonardo ha espresso i suoi pensieri ad alta voce. Ma la voce era fredda e atona per l'inquietudine, non sembrava la sua.

"Vista la situazione, può voler dire solo due cose. O sono stati catturati, o …"

Raffaello non ha neanche voluto prendere in considerazione la seconda opzione.

Leonardo si è accosciato per terra, a toccare il terreno con un dito. Il fratello mascherato in rosso l'ha subito imitato, ed ha guardato la macchia marrone che gli è rimasta sul polpastrello.

"Sangue."

"Sì, Raph. Ma non sappiamo di chi. Cerchiamo se ce n'è dell'altro."

* * *

Donatello si è piegato di lato, tormentato dai conati di vomito. La cefalea era fortissima, come se un chiodo gli stesse trapanando la fronte.

Ha stretto il fratellino a sé. Mikey aveva gli occhi chiusi, ansimava velocemente, la bocca aperta, né svenuto né cosciente.

Donatello gli ha tastato il polso. Era in tachicardia. Poi si è tastato il suo. Tachicardico anche lui. Tra i vari pensieri confusi che gli annebbiavano la mente, ormai incapace di concentrarsi su qualcosa, è riuscito a capire la gravità della situazione. Stavano collassando.

Non li avevano trovati in tempo.

* * *

I vetri rotti del soffitto di quel vecchio capannone facevano entrare l'ultima opale luminescenza del giorno morente accompagnata dal freddo chiarore della luna.

Il fascio di luce di una torcia illuminava una vecchia sega circolare traforata dai proiettili; l'altro fascio puntava delle macchie brune sul pavimento.

Stavano girando dentro quel fabbricato da qualche minuto, ma non avevano trovato niente. Eppure sembrava che lì fosse successo qualcosa.

Raffaello aveva rinvenuto altre piccole macchie vicino a dei macchinari arrugginiti, in un piccolo passaggio tra i meccanismi ed il muro. Aveva percorso lo stretto passaggio, illuminando il terreno. Solo un'altra piccola macchia a metà strada, poi niente. Forse non era una pista, forse stavano perdendo tempo. Ha continuato a camminare per uscire e passare al prossimo capannone. Ce n'erano molti da ispezionare, quella notte.

Leonardo lo seguiva, avendo notato insieme al fratello le macchie sul terreno. Puntava la torcia a caso qui e lì, ad irraggiare il muro, i macchinari, una porta di ferro.

Per una frazione di secondo la torcia aveva illuminato qualcosa, proprio accanto alla porta. In un primo momento il raggio era andato avanti, poi Leonardo si è fermato, ed ha puntato nuovamente la luce vicino alla porta.

Due segni rosso scuro.

C'è chi lo chiamerebbe destino, chi provvidenza. Chi lo chiamerebbe sesto senso. E chi piuttosto acuto spirito investigativo. Ma Leonardo ha poggiato le sue dita su quei due segni. Combaciavano perfettamente.

I segni di due dita sporche di sangue che si erano appoggiate sul muro e lo stipite di quella porta chiusa.

Leonardo ha girato la maniglia. Si apriva.

"Raph! RAPH!"

Raffaello era già uscito dal capannone quando il richiamo del fratello ha frantumato il silenzio. E' corso indietro.

"Leo, che succede?"

"RAPH!"

Raffaello ha seguito la voce, e poi la luce della torcia del fratello che si irradiava dall'interno di uno stanzino. Ha guardato dentro.

La torcia era per terra.

Leonardo seduto teneva tra le braccia Donatello, scosso dalle convulsioni.

Lì accanto, immobile, Michelangelo, sporco di sangue.


	17. Epilogo

_Avicii, Hey Brother_

* * *

La falce di luna crescente brillava attraverso i vetri del lucernario.

Una punta tagliavetro ne aveva seguito parzialmente le forme. La grande e rotonda sezione di vetro era stata catturata dalla ventosa con un appena percepibile scricchiolio.

Dalla corda che serpeggiando si era srotolata in caduta verso il pavimento della stanza, due svelte figure si sono calate rapide e silenziose. Prima di toccare terra, hanno infilato degli occhialini rotondi, per verificare la presenza di sensori laser, ed una delle due figure ha poi spruzzato uno spray che ha fatto vibrare visibili e luminose le strisce purpuree di luce che avrebbero fatto suonare l'allarme.

Con gesti in codice sicuri e precisi, le due figure si sono poi trasmesse le operazioni da effettuare, e si sono divise per svolgere ognuno il proprio compito.

Disinserito come da copione il sistema d'allarme, Leonardo ha potuto togliere gli occhialini. I suoi occhi abituati all'oscurità hanno colto i particolari della sala. Statuette e cimeli facevano bella mostra di sé in un accozzaglia di generi di cattivo gusto. Alle pareti, tra i quadri costosi, si profilavano lance medievali, daghe romane, antiche pistole. E c'erano loro.

La mano verde li ha sfiorate un attimo, quasi con affetto. Poi le ha tolte dai supporti.

Le sue katana. Quelle che aveva perso quella tremenda notte di tre settimane prima. Che aveva lasciato nelle gelide acque del fiume.

Le ha infilate nella loro guaina, a tracolla sul suo guscio. Il loro posto.

Si è poi introdotto nella stanza da letto. Il padrone di casa dormiva. Il naso rotto ancora coperto da un vistoso cerotto, la bocca socchiusa in un rumoroso russare. Sembrava che niente potesse turbarlo.

Dormiva tranquillo e beato. Come se non avesse avuto niente sulla coscienza. Come se non fosse stato il mandante di una serie di omicidi nella criminalità organizzata. Come se non si fosse macchiato della morte per abuso di stupefacenti di tante persone. Dormiva. Uno dei capi del traffico di droga dello stato di New York. L'uomo col vestito grigio, l'uomo col Ferrari.

Leonardo si è fermato a pochi passi dal letto. Ha stretto i pugni con rabbia. Quest'uomo era stato la causa di tanta sofferenza. Avrebbe meritato la morte.

Ma poi i pugni chiusi si sono riaperti. Leonardo non era un assassino.

Lui era un ninja. Lui perseguiva l'onore. Non cercava vendetta, ma giustizia.

Appena tornato al punto di arrivo, il suo T-phone ha vibrato. Ecco il messaggio di Raffaello. Solo quattro parole.

"_Cinque minuti al boom_."

Leonardo si è quindi spostato nello studio principale di quell'enorme villa, per andare dal fratello.

* * *

L'ultima carica era stata piazzata. Tagliando il nastro adesivo con i denti, Raffaello l'aveva semplicemente attaccata al muro. Poi ha impostato il timer, come gli era stato insegnato.

Una volta che il sistema d'allarme era stato disinserito manualmente da Leonardo, in mancanza della corretta procedura di reinserimento con tanto di password, che cambiava ogni sera e che non vi era stato modo di scoprire, il sistema secondario si sarebbe attivato in dieci minuti richiamando tutta la sicurezza della villa. E non si trattava di paio di bodyguard in giacca e cravatta, ma di un nutrito manipolo di mercenari in divisa nera. Era quindi necessaria questa sua "piccola" azione di disturbo, per aprirsi la fuga dopo aver fatto il loro lavoro.

Ovvero dopo che avessero fatto pagare a questo criminale travestito da onesto imprenditore tutto il male che aveva provocato alla società, a tanti giovani. A lui.

Il fratello si è avvicinato a Raffaello rapido ma silenzioso.

"Fatto."

"Anch'io."

"Hai mandato il messaggio?"

"Sì, Mikey."

* * *

"Hai finito, Donnie?"

Leonardo si è avvicinato al fratello mascherato in viola che come lui aveva ancora sulla testa gli occhialini per la visione dei sensori laser; Donatello, seduto al computer della grande scrivania nello studio, stava trasferendo i dati sul suo hard disk portatile.

"Quasi. Due minuti."

Donatello aveva sul volto un mezzo sorriso compiaciuto: questi dati avrebbero permesso alla polizia di sgominare l'intera organizzazione criminale. Superare i banali firewall era stato per lui un gioco da ragazzi.

* * *

Mentre stavano uscendo dalla rimessa dove aveva appena piazzato le cariche, Raffaello ha notato il segno rosso sul braccio di Michelangelo, un palmo sotto la fasciatura che ancora portava.

"Ma non li hai addormentati tutti?" ha detto indicando il morso.

Michelangelo ha fatto spallucce. "Così credevo. Per fortuna questo mordeva ma non abbaiava. Adesso è a nanna." Si è passato un dito sul morso. "Ahio!"

"Lo sai che adesso Donnie dovrà farti un'antitetanica, vero?" ha sorriso beffardo mentre correvano dietro una siepe.

"Oh oh, no…" Si sono sdraiati per terra guardando gli orologi.

"Che c'è, ti becchi le pallottole e poi ti spaventi per una punturina?"

"Sfotti, sfotti. Io sì che ho una vera ferita da duro. Tu non puoi capir-"

"Ok ok, stop, testa di legno, conosco la musica." Raffaello si è tirato una mano sul viso. Perché aveva toccato l'argomento? Da giorni la piccola peste non faceva che dirgli che adesso era molto più tosto e macho di lui, poiché aveva una vera ferita di guerra! Gliela tirava in ballo in continuazione, con orgoglio. E se Raffaello non l'aveva ancora zittito come di consueto, ovvero con una ben assestata botta tra capo e collo, era perché ancora nella tartaruga mascherata in rosso era troppo vivido il ricordo della paura che si era preso quando lo aveva ritrovato mezzo morto in quella cella.

* * *

_"Leo, che succede?"_

_"RAPH!"_

_Era arrivato correndo seguendo la voce di Leonardo, e li aveva trovati lì. Alla scena che gli si parava davanti, aveva sentito un balzo nel petto._

_Leonardo era per terra, seduto sui talloni, e l'aveva guardato per un attimo sconvolto e spaventato. Si capiva che non sapeva che fare, reggeva in grembo Donatello, la testa sulle proprie gambe, e gli teneva ferme le spalle, poiché il fratello si dimenava violentemente, braccia e gambe scosse dalle forti contrazioni delle convulsioni. Con la maschera viola allentata e messa intorno al collo, il fratello aveva gli occhi rivolti all'indietro, a mostrare solo il bianco della cornea; una schiuma bianca colava dall'angolo della bocca contratta._

_"Dio mio…" Raffaello non aveva capito subito cosa stesse succedendo, era rimasto per qualche secondo congelato dalla paura, ma poi l'istinto lo aveva portato a buttarsi in ginocchio accanto a Michelangelo._

_Il fratellino giaceva riverso su un fianco, immobile e con gli occhi chiusi, senza la sua maschera; un braccio e parte delle gambe e del piastrone erano impiastricciate di sangue rappreso, ed una pozza di sangue secco si stagliava accanto a lui. Anche alla debole luce della torcia, si notava sul suo viso un pallore mortale, che aveva girato nel petto di Raffaello la paura come una lama di pugnale. Che fosse… Lui era…_

_Raffaello gli aveva poggiato sul collo una mano tremante; solo quando aveva colto un debole battito, aveva sentito placarsi la lama nel petto._

_"E' vivo." Il suo sussurro aveva fatto sciogliere un po' di panico dai due spalancati laghi blu che erano gli occhi del leader._

_"Portiamoli fuori di qui." Leonardo aveva iniziato a prendere in braccio Donatello, che continuava a muoversi, ma meno violentemente._

_Raffaello aveva passato piano le mani sotto Michelangelo, all'inizio non capiva bene da dove prenderlo, non sapeva dove fosse ferito; solitamente così rude e brutale, adesso stava sollevando il fratellino con la delicatezza di una madre che stringe il suo neonato._

_"Cos'è successo?"_

_"Non ne ho idea, Raph. Chiamiamo April e Casey e torniamo subito al covo."_

_Seduto accanto al lettino dell'infermeria, Raffaello teneva la mano di Michelangelo svenuto ed attaccato alla maschera dell'ossigeno, mentre il padre detergeva il corpo del fratello minore con un panno morbido; nel lettino accanto Donatello stava pian piano riprendendo i sensi, lamentandosi debolmente._

_"Donnie?" Leonardo aveva messo una mano sul braccio del fratello, con quell'espressione da senso-di-colpa-perché-sono-il-leader che a detta di Raffaello ricordava quella di un cucciolo sgridato. "Donnie, come ti senti? Cosa vi è successo?"_

_Donatello si era guardato per qualche secondo intorno, intontito; poi aveva messo a fuoco il volto del fratello maggiore._

_"Leo… noi… aria…"_

_Soltanto dopo molte ore, dopo che Donatello aveva raccontato la loro ridicola disavventura ai familiari, che però non avevano avuto allora la voglia di ridere, dopo che Splinter e Donatello avevano rimosso il proiettile dal braccio di Michelangelo, dopo che questi aveva ripreso i sensi, e dopo che si erano potuti escludere danni da ipossia nei due fratelli minori, tutti avevano finalmente ripreso a respirare._

_Ma per cacciar via la paura presa, beh, ci era voluto un po' più di tempo._

* * *

La prima esplosione era arrivata quando Leonardo stava risalendo sul lucernario, aveva già mollato le corda e si stava issando sul bordo; la detonazione aveva fatto tremare la casa e fatto perdere l'equilibrio al leader in blu, che sarebbe caduto di sotto se Donatello non l'avesse prontamente afferrato.

Mentre correvano sul tetto, altre esplosioni si sono susseguite in rapida successione, illuminando a giorno il perimetro della villa, proiettando in aria colonne di fuoco e coriandoli di cemento, sbriciolando i muri. Gli allarmi si univano al rumore assordante delle deflagrazioni.

"Raph e Mikey si sono divertiti con i botti." Donatello ha iniziato a scendere dal tetto mentre i primi uomini della sicurezza già accorrevano in giardino.

"Pure troppo secondo me. Ma quanto esplosivo gli hai dato?" Leonardo è balzato direttamente su due guardie che si scrutavano intorno confuse.

* * *

"Cof… cof… wow che musica" Raffaello si è alzato in piedi scuotendosi i detriti di dosso.

"Eh eh, per non sbagliare ho messo anche le cariche che Donnie mi aveva dato di riserva."

Raffaello ha guardato il fratellino annuendo, ed ha sorriso complice "Anch'io, Mikey."

Le nocche del pugno chiuso dei due fratelli si sono incontrate.

Lui e Mikey insieme erano un pericolo pubblico. Leo glielo diceva sempre. Ma non sapeva quanto avesse ragione.

* * *

Dal tetto dello Shellraiser, su una collinetta della silenziosa zona periferica, i quattro fratelli guardavano i vigili del fuoco accorrere nella grande villa in fiamme.

Donatello si è rigirato tra le mani l'hard disk: quel materiale era molto importante. L'avrebbe fatto pervenire domani stesso alla polizia.

Ha guardato i fratelli al suo fianco. Leonardo alla sua sinistra, seduto a gambe incrociate, osservava compiaciuto il loro lavoro, con l'espressione di chi aveva messo un po' a posto le cose. Raffaello accanto a lui sembrava un po' arrabbiato, forse aveva sperato di incontrare quell'uomo con gli occhi grigi di cui aveva vagamente parlato; era stato molto reticente a proposito, ma Donatello aveva capito che il giorno in cui quel tipo si fosse ritrovato suo fratello davanti si sarebbe pentito amaramente di qualsiasi cosa gli avesse fatto.

Per quanto riguarda Michelangelo, era sdraiato alla destra di Donatello, poggiato sul piastrone, gambe piegate che si muovevano avanti e indietro e braccia a tenere la testa con le mani sotto il mento. Lui semplicemente guardava le fiamme come avrebbe guardato i fuochi di capodanno, con un'espressione affascinata e sognante. Donatello gli ha messo una mano sulla testa, che era sporca di calce: per fortuna anche questa volta tutto era finito bene.

Michelangelo l'ha guardato e gli ha sorriso, poi si è passato un dito sulla spalla rimuovendo una striscia di pulviscolo bianco "Uh, dovrò fare una bella doccia."

Raffaello si è alzato in piedi. "Ma attento a non restare chiuso in bagno."

Donatello ha sbuffato. Come aveva previsto, dopo i primi giorni, in cui tutti erano ancora un po' scossi per quello che avevano passato, i suoi fratelli maggiori avevano iniziato a prenderli in giro. Soprattutto Raph. Non poteva neanche avvicinarsi al frigorifero senza che arrivasse qualche battuta sagace.

"E tu come faresti a pulire il cesso?" Michelangelo si è alzato di scatto ed ha evitato un colpo dal fratello mascherato di rosso, poi ha aperto il portellone sul tetto dello Shellraiser e si è infilato dentro. Raffaello l'ha inseguito; rumori e gridolini invocanti pietà si sono diffusi dall'abitacolo. Leonardo e Donatello si sono messi a ridere: la pulizia quotidiana del bagno era solo uno dei tanti compiti di punizione che Splinter aveva imposto al suo figlio testa calda per avergli disubbidito quella sera.

"Andiamo, Donnie." Il leader in blu ha concesso un'ultima occhiata alla notte ed è rientrato anch'egli.

Donatello si è alzato. Ha chiuso i suoi occhi nocciola ed ha tirato una profonda boccata d'aria.

L'aria della notte sapeva di erba, di asfalto, di sudore. Sapeva di polvere, di vernice, di rugiada.

Sapeva di vita.

* * *

_**A/N**__ Fine! Anche questa mia piccola seconda avventura delle Turtles è giunta al termine…_  
_Ringrazio tutte le persone che hanno letto fino a qui, e mi auguro che vi siate divertiti ad immergermi con me in questa storia; un grazie particolare a Pilyarquitect e ErzaNee44 per le loro gentilissime recensioni ^_^_  
_Ho già scritto un'altra storia, "adulta" e dalle tematiche delicate, che pubblicherò a breve, sperando di riavervi ancora con me: sono felicissima di avere tante visualizzazioni per delle storie in italiano :)_  
_Vi abbraccio, a presto! LaraPink :*_


End file.
